Treasure chest
by Hermionechan90
Summary: A few ideas of mine - feel free to use them. Now changed to include the story lines and alone standing scenes.
1. HPxTemeraire

_Helen Lilian Potter decides to use the train in Kings Cross after Voldemort hit her with the killing curse, against the vehement protests of Dumbledore - while trying to stop her and send her back to earth, Dumbledores curse hits Helen and she is thrown of the platform and into the white fog. She awakes in the body of Lady Helen Lilian Malfoy, her counterpart in this world - alternate Helen had been pressured into marrying Draco Malfoy at 16 shortly after her parents and godfather died. Now at 18 the alternate Helen had been turned into a meek and broken trophy wife. She died during child birth, giving life to triplet girls. Helen, now a new mother of three little girls in a different world, with less than sanitary conditions sees her chance to flee and build herself a good life in the death of her husband and his father (his mother already deceased) during the invasion of England and flees with the triplets (Andromeda, Cassiopeia und Narcissa ; nearly a year old), the Malfoy family fortune and her maids to Greece. From there she boards a spanish ship that takes her and her companions to Australia. At the end of the 8 month journey the spanish ship is nearly destroyed in a storm and Helen and her companions go from board at the Chinese port where they start building themselves a new existence_

_Helens gets the news of the death of Malfoy from a dragon rider – she nearly faints not because of Malfoys death but because she knows what that means for her daughters and her – the Malfoy line was without a direct male heir and so the manor and the title as well as the money would go to the next male relative, sb living in London – she knows she only has a few months if not weeks time to press as much money out of the things she can sell– because after that she would have to remarry and her daughters would most likely be engaged as soon as possible after the funeral and then raised by the families of their fiances – she can't touch the family fortune because she is sure it's monitored by the bankers and the soon to be Lord Malfoy. She confines in Beth, her closest friend and they decide to leave England with the girls – Beth doesn't have close family and the other relatives think of her as a burden.- Because of the upcoming funeral there are a lot of so called friends and family members that Helen never had met before who wish to give her their condolences – the servants have a lot to do - this is the perfect chance for Beth to bring as much small things out of the Manor to be sold as possible – Helens jewelry is going to be the last because her other handmaidens would discover it if it went missing – a lot of valuable flower vases that Lord Malfoy had locked away to prevent their destruction is squirreled away by the seventeen year old male servant Matthew that discovered the plan of the two woman and sees it as his duty to accompany them and protect them – he is an orphan as well – Helen discovers the vault under the drawing room in which they find gold and jewelry, as well as paintings and a few pocket watches._

**King's Cross**

Silence fell between the former headmaster of Hogwarts and Helen as the young women was mulling over the facts Dumbledore had just given her. In her mind she suddenly saw Dumbledore's actions in the last seven years in a new light, every horrible situation during her school time was one test or another.

_Manipulated_, her whole life she had been a puppet on invisible strings. From the second the prophecy was given by the fraud Trelawney, until the moment she was hit with Voldemort's killing curse. Every major event was in some way directed by this bloody bastard that was standing in front of her with his benevolent smile.  
Said puppeteer was expecting the girl-who-lived to come to the decision to go back and defeat Voldemort, to the, in his opinion, right decision. But said girl-who-lived was tired, Ron's betrayal and Hermione's death were still fresh on her mind. For the love of Merlin, why should she go back to save a world that didn't believe her, ridiculed her, hated her or changed their opinion from one moment to the next and hailed her as their savior!  
No she had enough. She wanted to go onward and see her parents, Sirius and Hermione again. No more fighting.

With a resolute nod Helen turned back to the deceased headmaster. "I want to go onward" she stated clearly.

"Of course my dear,… wait what? No, no, no you have to go back! Everybody is waiting for you!"

"No thank you headmaster, I want to meet my parents, I'm tired of fighting.", with that reply Helen made a step to the white Hogwarts express that was parked on the rails of 9¾.

"No you can't, I will not allow this foolishness girl!", the angry spoken sentence was the only warning Helen got before a spell shot in her direction.

Determined to not let this barmy old man force her into another one of his schemes, Helen started to sprint to the train door, while shooting stunners and tripping hexes at the surprisingly agile old man. While turning her head back to her escape passage, Helen missed a tripping curse that was sent to her feet. Said tripping curse was very poorly aimed and instead of hitting her in the back it only caught her left lower foot. The impact made the girl-who lived stumble and with a chocked gasp Helen over the platform and into the endless white.

The last thing she heard was the enraged cry of the old headmaster.

**White**

While gliding through the endless white around her Helen felt her magic slowly disappear. The one thing Helen could always rely on was now disappearing, was this her punishment for escaping her destiny?  
Forever gliding through this whiteness? Without her ability to move or to use magic?

In this endless Helen felt useless and after a near unimaginable time span she started hearing a voice, "I can't, I can't do this anymore, I want it to stop, oh please my lord, make it stop!"

Slowly Helen started to see a scene in front of her. It was as if she was seeing through a dirty glass pane, in front of her there was a big room decorated in a baroque style. On the right side there was a big bed from where the pleading sounds where coming from. Helen couldn't make out every detail of the women's face, but she could see that she was heavily pregnant. And judging by the frantic women around her, she was just giving birth.  
Willing herself closer, Helen was now drifting over the right side of the bed. The scene was becoming clearer and clearer and she finally could make out more noises then the frantic pleas of the black haired woman.

"Please my lady, only a few more pushes than everything is over!" a blonde woman, dressed in a brown dress and white apron said while wiping the sweat of the black haired women's forehead.

Strange, Helen could now see everything clearly, just the black haired woman was blurred. Said woman was completely exhausted and turned her head away from her maid while gasping for air. Leaving the scene behind her Helen followed one of the maids out of the room, behind the big double doors she could see the bustling atmosphere of a big household. Maids were fetching towels, hot water and one medicine after the other. The butler and the few male servants were carrying more wood into the house to keep the temperature steady. Through the window Helen could see a snow storm brewing.

The maid that just left the birthing room was intercepted by the grim looking butler, "How are things Annie?".

The harried maid turned to the rigid butler and said, "It doesn't look good. Lady Helen has been in labor for more than three days. She is completely exhausted and the baby doesn't seem to come out.", and with a hasty curtsy she was on her way to fetch the smelling salt.

'Lady Helen?' Helen tilted her head and went back to the first room. Coming closer until she nearly touched the heavily panting woman she looked her directly into the face, and nearly started hyperventilating, that was her! Or well at least a double with her name.  
But why was she here? To see herself in another dimension give birth? Yes other dimension, Helen didn't know exactly from where this knowledge came but she knew that this was happening in a different dimension.

Another hour had gone by and her other self slowly was losing her last strength, her breath was reduced to a pathetic wheeze, until she finally stopped breathing completely and her soul began to leave her body. The moment around her froze until the two Helens stood across from each other.

"You are me, aren't you?" the soft voice startled the ex-girl-who-lived out of her musings.

"Yes, I come from a different dimension, I got lost on the way to the afterlife, but yes we are essentially the same, that's why I could come to you, your dying body drew my soul in.", n her mind Helen's thoughts were racing, how did she KNEW this? Was that an afterlife bonus to be all knowledgeable about things pertaining death?

"Ah, and are you going to the afterlife now?", Helens softer counterpart asked.

"No, I can't. I drifted here by accident, and I will continue to drift until another dying counterpart will draw me to her last moments on earth.", the sentence was said bitterly, she just wanted to see her loved ones again, hell even just living again and building a new live would be better than this drifting through whiteness.

As if her other self had read her thoughts she asked, "Would you be able to take my place? It's not a happy life with that accursed husband of mine, but you would no longer drift around, and my baby needs to be birthed and later will need a mother.", at her last comment the newly deceased looked sadly unto her bloated belly, "After all I can't go back any more, so please take my place and bring my baby in to this world!", she suddenly pleaded desperately.

"I can't do that I'm not ready to be a mother I have no idea what to do!" the now panicked ex witch shouted, but looking at the desperate face of her counterpart she finally caved in "I… hmm well okay, I will take your place and take care of your child but I can't promise that I will be a good mother!"

Relieved the other Helen smiled and said, "Don't worry you will be, after all we are the same! But before you take my place I should probably tell you about my life so that you won't be completely unprepared when you take over my role."

Snorting Helen turned back to her other self, "Don't worry, we will just transfer your memories. Thanks to the fact that we are mirror souls we will be able to do this just through touching. Give me your hand, please…" and with that the memories of their respective counterpart was transferred to the other.

Stumbling and rubbing their heads against the upcoming headache, the former Gryffindor started to laugh, "Oh god, figures that I would be married to Malfoy in this dimension, oh what the hell okay,… wait Dragons? This world hast dragons but no magic? Well hell what do you know.", sighing she turned and waved her other self, "I wish you a pleasant afterlife!"

"And I you the best of luck and a satisfying live, even though there aren't any magical beings in this world, goodbye!"

With that she slowly faded into warm light while Helen drifted to the soulless body underneath her, she had a child to birth! With a last deep breath Helen sank into the exhausted body and opened her mouth to take in a deep breath.

**Birth**

"My lady, oh thank the Lord, you didn't answer for a minute, I thought we had lost you! Please pace yourself it's time to push now."

'Oh fuck' the just breathed in air swished out of Helen when sharp pain ran through her body. It felt similar to the cruciatus curse but the pain was more centered. Oh god and that's what women go through to have children? Helen swore that after this she wouldn't have more, giving birth once was enough! Panting she pushed the exhausted body to it's edge, she would give birth to this damn child and if this was the last thing she would ever do!

"I can see the head, push again my lady, please, it will end soon!", and with a final push Helen felt something leave her body.

The whimper that filled the room brought a smile to Helens face, she did it, her counterparts and now her child was alive!  
She fell back gasping for air, relieved that most of the work had already been done by the other Helen, 'Hhm, okay maybe it wasn't so bad,…' she was thinking as she tried to relax her tensed muscles. So when the next contraction hit, she was completely unprepared.

"Oh god, why doesn't it stop?" she asked desperately.

"My lady it looks like you are having twins, please brace yourself, there, breath in and push!", the blonde woman beside her said before she swept her sweat soaked forehead.

'Fucking figures!' while trying to convince her body to comply Helen was cursing her luck, of course she would have twins! Nothing ever went easy for her!  
The second child came out faster than the first, it was still an excruciating pain that Helen was feeling but at least it left the new mother with some air in her lungs, not like the first one. Her second child let out a loud wail in comparison to the first one and just as she wanted to ask the blonde woman to hand the two babies to her another wave of contractions hit her.

"What the hell is this? Am I damned to push out children for all eternity?", the loud screamed sentence shocked the maids, that weren't used to their lady's raised voice, for a second before they were back at the side of their lady.

The two children were taken to the adjourned room to be washed.  
Clawing at her bed sheet Helens' face turned into a determined mask, this baby was the last that she would be pushing out in her remaining live! And if that arrogant git of a husband of hers tried to touch her again, she would castrate him, noble lord or not!  
With a final act of strength the last infant was pushed out and Helen sank completely exhausted into the sheets.

Helen waited for the cry of the little one, but it never came, anxious she sat up again and looked at the brown haired woman who was looking frightened at the bloody little body, "Give me my child", the black haired woman demanded harshly.

The maid let out a squeak and hurried over to the exhausted mother and handled the baby covered in a white sheet over. Whipping away the blood and birth fluids Helen was relieved to see that her youngest was breathing, even though it didn't even gave away the tiniest sound, while looking at the tiny thing she checked the sex of her youngest, a girl. Smiling she wondered what the other two were.

She turned to the waiting maid and asked, "Marianne, do you know the gender of my other children?"

"Ah yes my lady, you have three daughters.", the last part was said very hushed.

Like many others of the maids she expected her lady to be angry or at the very least be disappointed to not have birthed the so desired male heir. But the lady of the Malfoy house just nodded and smiled. Comforted that everything was alright and that she now knew her children's gender Helen handed her tiny daughter back to the maid to be washed and put into clothes.

Helen was drifting in and out of consciousness for the next two hours until she was woken by a reluctant blonde haired maid.

Her name was Elisabeth, but everybody called her Beth and she was one of Helens' handmaiden, her favorite to be exact, "I apologize my lady but, the snow storm prevented the arrival of the wet nurse, and the children,… your daughters are hungry,…"

Tiredly Helen rubbed her hand over her face, right she had completely forgotten that in this century it was normal for the wealthy to leave their children to be fed by wet nurses.

"Please bring them to me Beth, and could you fetch me some water, I'm feeling parched!", relieved the woman left the room.

A short time later Helen was feeding her children for the first time, it hurt in the beginning, but to see them so satisfied and calm was well worth the little aching in her breasts.

Two days later she was finally allowed to leave her bed. The storm had finally broken and two of the male servants had been sent out to bring the wet nurse and her child to the Manor. Helen had decided that a wet nurse was probably a very good idea, she wasn't sure if she had enough milk for her three babies and formula was kind of hard to come by in this century.  
Leaving her children with Anne, the oldest of her maids Helen decided it was time to explore a bit. Thanks to the other Helen's memories she had no trouble finding her way through the halls, to be honest it felt like she had lived her counterparts life and not just gained her memories, the only difference was that she didn't feel frightened by her husband Draco Malfoy and her father-in-law Lucius Malfoy as the original of this dimension. To be perfectly honest, those arrogant ferrets were just asking for a good verbal beating.  
Of course Helen was completely aware that she couldn't speak and take actions against those two, at least not directly, not in this age and certainly not in this England, but dreaming wasn't forbidden was it?  
Still slightly unsteady on her feet Helen moved to the library, a grand room with slightly over one hundred books, a vast collection in this time, a big fire place and two comfortable couches standing in the middle of the room.  
Resting her fatigued body on the comfortable couch, Helen looked around the room for something interesting and her eyes landed on the davenport that stood hidden beside a smaller shelf of old maps.  
Curious Helen sauntered over to the piece of furniture and tried to open the drawers, every single one was looked. Looking around but not finding a key Helen shrugged her shoulders and wandered to the shelves filled with books. A big tomb with a dragon on the cover caught her interest and for the rest of the afternoon she lost herself in the book, learning about different dragon breeds.  
Helen was interrupted only twice, once when it was time to feed the girls and the second time when the wet nurse arrived.  
Explaining the changed situation to the woman named Mary, Helen told her that the two of them would take turns. The wet nurse was first scandalized of the idea that a noble lady would breast feed, but saw reason after she realized that she would have had to feed four babies, her own included if Helen hadn't agreed to share the breast feeding.


	2. Walking Dead, An Idiot's Guide

**An Idiot's guide to surviving the Apocalypse**

**Timeline:**

19. May (conception) – 13. June (pregnancy test) – (arrival in Atlanta) - 13. July (Apocalypse, 2 months + 2 weeks pregnant) – 25. July (Helen meets David and Sarah) -3. August (Helen, David and Sarah start their journey, Merle is left on the roof and is eaten by Walkers) –4. August (Daryl finds Merle) - 5. August (Daryl leaves the Group) -13. February birth

**Story outline:**

Helen Black – 28 years, pregnant, single, emergency doctor, recently promoted, sent on a medical conference in Atlanta – outbreak, everybody is turning into zombies – Helen hides in her hotel – 2 weeks later she tries to make a break for it – finds a 6 and an 12 year old – siblings Sarah and David– survived in their parents drug store after the outbreak – parents bitten/dead– kids and Helen band together – they stay a week and a half and collect supplies - Helen cleans out the drug store – steals an black transporter from a car dealership – fills the transporter with the medicine, food that she took from the hotel, kids clothes from their apartment upstairs, her clothes, water bottles – gets gas, spare wheels and repair gear from the car dealership, pillows & blankets from the apartment + camping gear, matches, Zippos, toothbrushes, cooking gear, anything of use, books for the kids – Helen avoids death through zombie thanks to Davids baseball bat – swears to look for weapons – decides to get somewhere more remote – decides with the kids to go to hot springs village in Arkansas – the kids had been there last year and she always wanted to go – so why not – is normally a 10 hours drive – they get out of Atlanta city, start raiding supermarkets wherever they can – highway completely over flown – they decide to take the remote roads through the small towns – begin their journey.

Daryl Dixon – hot tempered, red neck, little brother, - Merle dies on the roof in Atlanta – the locket on chain was old and broke – Merle was eaten/ bitten – Daryl nearly kills T Dog and decides to leave the group – Glenn is abducted – meet the people of the nursing home – return to the camp - because they have the delivery truck they get supplies– are in time for Daryl to stop the fish fry in the camp– decide to grill the fish a little bit outside – eat – see the walkers – can kill them only Ed dies. On the next day Daryl leaves the group with his pick up and Merles bike – 3 weeks after the outbreak – he decides that he will need a better and safer ride and a lot more hunting gear – this is a new world and if he wants to survive he has to be as prepared as he can be – makes his way slowly down from the creek by Summerville – Rome- Cedartown – Piedmont-Jacksonville – Weaver –Saks-Anniston – oxford – Lincoln –moody –whites chapel-Trussville – Tarrant – this takes about a week and a half - meets on a supply trip to Birmingham Helen and the kids

**Characters:**

Helen Black:

28 years old – black hair and blue eyes, fair skin colour, orphan, grew up in Seattle, full ride to college, emergency doctor, pregnant – doesn't know who the father is – strong will to live, warm, even tempered, doesn't give up, has a weakness for everything sweet, coffee and especially chocolate

David Fernandez: 

12 years old – black hair and brown eyes, darker skin colour - child of Spanish immigrants- born in the states, Atlanta, preferred weapon baseball bat carries a Swiss pocket knife and fishing line everywhere, has a younger sister, is very protective over her, saw his parents die, very suspicious against strangers – brash and rude, standoffish – very protective for his family, kind, tries to make Helens job easier wherever he can, speaks English and Spanish, learns how to set traps on his own, sees Helen as older sister/ aunt

Sarah Fernandez:

6 years old – black hair and brown eyes, darker skin colour, child of Spanish immigrants, born in the states, Atlanta, has a Swiss pocket knife, before the outbreak happy, cheerful child, after outbreak – traumatized, nearly mute, very shy, tries to help however she can, sees Helen as sugorate mother

Dary Dixon:

31 years old – dark blond, blue eyes, skin is tanned– redneck – older brother Merle dies in Atlanta – brash, loud, rude, hot-tempered, born in Georgia, preferred weapon: crossbow, his mother raised him– she was the one who showed him how to hunt –until he was 11 then she died Merle got the custody right after he was dishonorably discharged from the Marine Corps – Daryl had to raise himself – left school when he was 15 – worked in a garage and as handyman since then – has respect for women – would never raise his hand against one – never had a meaningful relationship – socially awkward- is terrified of crying kids – has secretly a soft spot for them – Merles death was hard on him

Dr. Joshua Herman:

51 years old, senior surgeon, Helens mentor, kind even tempered, fatherly type, married has 2 children Helens age, wife Evelyn,

**An Idiot's guide to surviving the Apocalypse**

**Life changing news**

„Okay calm down, it's just a test, you will know in just a few minutes, breathe,…" mumbled the young woman, who was nervously pacing through her flat.

Helen Black was 28 years old and a newly minted emergency doctor. She had black hair and blue eyes, a weakness for cute animals, especially dogs. The young women finally found herself in a position where her carrier started to take off and provided enough income to start paying back her university loans. She lived in a small two room apartment in 2253 South Main Street in Seattle. She preferred main stream music over any other kind and was one of those people who worshipped chocolate and coffee in a nearly obscene way. So to sum it up she was a typically normal woman at the end of her 20's, one of those thousands that you can observe everyday in the streets, scurrying down the streets of Seattle with one purpose or another in their mind, and yes just as many other women she was also very single!

Helen had never been one to judge a particular day of the week. In her experience every day had the potential to become very good or extraordinarily bad. However, she had decided already, before even having glanced at the little white stick that perhaps Thursdays were not to be trusted. The young emergency doctor was in some serious trouble, she was already two weeks late and right at that moment she was waiting for the result of the covertly bought pregnancy test that she had been carrying with her for two days. Today she finally decided to deal with the situation that had started to take a toll on her nerves.

"Helen seriously, you just have to take a look, after that it's over," Helen thought and took a deep breath, a little voice in her head whispered 'Yeah in one way or another' and cackled evilly.

„Positive,…" she said half loud into the silence of her living room as she stared on the little white stick with the red plus, „Crap".

‚Crap', summed the whole situation up very nicely, the just newly promoted doctor thought; she really was in a bind.

„Okay, I've about one and a half months to decide,…" she trailed of and starred unseeingly out of the window, if she calculated it right she was 4 weeks and five days pregnant, 'Hmpf, I'm such an overachiever,… I know the exact date of the conception,…' she thought ironically. The reason for knowing the date so precisely was because it was the day she had begun to call 'THAT Saturday', the first time she had lost control since she was 17, '… figures…'.  
Snorting Helen turned to her kitchen window and stared blankly out of it as her mind was going over the facts.

The 19th May of 2012, the day she would call in the following years as the day her life began to take a direction she would have never imagined in her wildest nightmares.

That day two ER nurses and 3 colleagues from the neurology department convinced Helen to accompany the group to one of their drinking binges. Normally the workaholic would have declined the offer and worked overtime or would have gone home to spend the evening alone with a good book or in front of the TV. But against better judgment the young doctor gave in and came along that evening.

Reason for this last-minute change in heart was an exhausting week that had been nearly endless for Helen and that had both ER teams, night AND day shift downright depressed. Helen just wanted to forget the gruesome scenes that had been playing in her mind in an endless loop. Two opposing gangs had started an outright war against each other and there had been street fights distributed over four blocks for nearly a week. Some of the boys just left the hospital long enough to be put right back in there with even worse injuries.

Depressed, discouraged and with a Seattle sized headache, Helen decided to indulge that evening and just forget her worries.

And forget she did, on Sunday morning she woke up in a cheap hotel with a headache that you only get after a long night of drinking, the taste of alcohol and vomit on her tongue and a very pleasant tingle between her legs. So with no idea what she did the evening before and with whom, Helen put on her clothes and hailed a taxi and just went home. She spent the rest of the day wondering of her mysterious one night stand and finally dismissed the whole thing as a result of a bad week and an experience that she wouldn't want to repeat.

The Monday following, the nurses congratulated her on her catch. According to them, Helen had left around two am giggling and flirting in the arms of a drop dead gorgeous brunet specimen of the category men. Honestly she could neither remember the evening nor the so called brunet hunk; she just smiled mysteriously and left the two gossips to their imagination.

Coming out of her flashback Helen tried to concentrate on the problem at hand and weighted the pro's and con's. On one side she thought herself mature and financial secure enough to raise a child as a single mum in the heart of Seattle. On the other side she wasn't sure if she wanted to raise this child alone and to be honest she would love to continue pursuing her carrier, and with a baby on the way, that wouldn't happen, at least not in the near future.

Being an orphan herself Helen wanted the absolute best for her own future children, and that included the mother aka her, being there for them and actually raising them, not like some of her colleagues who left their newborns and toddlers to be raised by nannies and housekeepers.

To be honest the thought of a baby growing inside of her, her little baby to be exact, was absolutely terrifying and she really couldn't make a decision at the moment, she was just too agitated. Making her mind up, she grabbed her bag and her keys and took a stroll down the street.

Helen lived in 2253 South Main Street, Seattle, it was an apartment complex just 2 minutes away from Blanche Park. Dr. Blanche S. Lavizzo Park, was opposite to the Seattle Children's Hospital, that meant there were always some children around, be it patients or their visitors.

And while Helen was taking a walk she could hear a bunch of them laughing while racing around, the sound went straight to her already emotional completely unhinged mind. Biting her lip and with tears in her eyes she increased her pace down to the edge of the little park. Finally finding a free park bench Helen sat down and stared blankly at the green bushes opposite of her.

While deeply immersed in her own thoughts she didn't see the little four year old toddler that was crawling determined in the direction of the colorful flowers on her left side.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, doing this completely alone?", a surprised and concerned Dr. Herman asked, the kind older doctor, had been her mentor when she was in her internship. "I'm sure" the younger doctor smiled tentatively, "It won't be easy, but I,… we will be fine,…" she trailed of and looked down at her still flat tummy. "If you are sure,…" the still concerned gaze turned into a small fatherly smile "well then, congratulations, please feel free to come to me if you need something". Smiling back at her old mentor Helen felt a lot lighter now that she told him about her secret. "Dr. Her,… Josh please don't tell anybody from the personnel, I want to wait a little bit until I'm sure I'm not going to miscarry" Helen pleaded, the reassuring smile calmed her nerves down that had been building up since she entered the Hospital this morning. "Of course I won't tell, but Helen please do me a favor and don't overwork yourself, you have to think about your child." She grinned and nodded Dr. Herman was always mother henning her. With a quick goodbye and a lunch date for the next day Helen scurried back to her station, and with a sigh she went through the over dew paperwork that had been amassing since the start of the week.

The next day:

With a deep sigh Helen sat down, with the right hand grabbing her drink with the left massaging her temple to ease the building headache. Dr. Herman was wincing in sympathy "Rough day?" "Ugh, yes I haven't even been here for 5 hours and I already had an perforated lung, a baseball player who got an baseball against his head, a leg that was broken in 4 places and that are just the major cases, I'm really not looking forward to my afternoon shift, if that's how the day will continue,…" sighing Helen leaned back and took a deep breath and then took a bite out of her turkey sandwich. "Right, I heard about that leg, the surgery begins at two pm,..." he trailed off and went back to his own sandwich. After the two ate in peaceful silence, Dr. Herman asked the stressed 28 year old about her pregnancy "To be honest, I can't complain, yes I have those strange food cravings, but at least the morning sickness hasn't been haunting me,… thank god!" "Ah, yes the morning sickness,…" he grinned humored "Evie had it both times she was pregnant, and every time she was very very testy until the throwing up stopped around the fifth month, be glad you don't have to deal with it yet." amused he glanced at the black haired young woman. The rest of their well earned lunch break the two spent chatting over light topics and old anecdotes.

**The begin of the end**

It was smothering hot at the airport in Atlanta when she arrived; armed with a new water bottle Helen braved the masses of sweating, stinking and highly aggressive passengers which poured through the arrival gate.

After fighting herself through that chaos Helen was relieved that she found her baggage after only one round on the baggage arrival carousel and took off to find herself a taxi.

Tried, hungry and annoyed the young doctor arrived at her Hotel that the Hospital booked for her, it was a pleasant surprise for Helen, it was clean, central and the personnel was courteous.

After a quick shower and a lot more relaxed than at her arrival, Helen ambled down the Streets to Atlanta's center, where she bought herself a big sandwich and let herself relax completely as she window shopped through the streets.

At ten in the evening Helen returned satisfied from her stroll through the Downtown and made herself ready for bed.

Standing in front of the mirror with just her bra on she noticed that her skin had a light sunburn and noted that she would need to buy sun blocker the next day. While her thoughts wandered, so did her gaze, it shifted involuntary to her still flat stomach, slowly she lifted her hand to her belly and petted it.

"Hi there little one, I know I'm not the picture perfect mum and there will be a rough time a head of us…, but I think we will be okay, even without a daddy,…" grinning she stroked along her bellybutton "After all we have Josh and Evie, they will love to play aunt and uncle,… or even grandma and grandpa!" amused and lighthearted she went to bed.

That night she slept well for the first time since the week before, and when she woke up the next day she decided that those horrible nightmares that had haunted her sleep until now where just a morbid way to cope with the gruesome pictures that she saw every day in the ER.

**The drugstore kids**

With as much caution as Helen was able to, she sneaked down the staircase until she saw the entrance hall. She gripped her trusty metal pipe harder when she saw those, those things stumbling around.

There were three of them slowly moving around. To be honest already one was too much for Helen, she wasn't squeamish, seriously you lost that at the latest in your second year at college, but this was something COMPLETELY different.

Silently heaving and trying not to throw up she counted to three and started to running to the zombie nearest to her. Helen recognized the hotel clerk that helped her to check in, in her first opponent, turned to her and reached out with one of his bloody hands to grab her and narrowly missed the charging brunet. With a quick movement her pipe was shoulder high and then she hammered it with as much strength as possible against his…, it's head. With a sickening crunch the head gave and the creature fell like a puppet to the floor. Trying to keep it together and not vomiting besides the dead body, Helen rotated and looked at the other two that had now started coming at her a lot faster than she had anticipated.

Helen hadn't even really comprehended that she had caved in the skull of a human being as already the next living dead came at her. This one was a girl, if she had been still alive she would be around 20 and probably very pretty, now she had a chalk white face and the corners of her mouth were ripped open, bloody and gave her a real grotesque look, to be honest she reminded Helen of Joker in the movie The Dark Knight, that came out a few years ago. With a growl it came at Helen, just like the first it tried to grab her, Helen didn't even think about, with a reflex she hadn't thought she had, she had punted her weapon into its face.

Surprisingly that didn't take it down directly so Helen hit against its temple for good measure, that proved to be effective, the creature dropped like a sack of potatoes. Now encouraged with her success against the first two Helen took two steps to the last that was coming as fast at her as it could with one leg standing awkwardly away, again the hissing growling sound that also the other two gave from them came out of its mouth, and with a wide swing Helen caught the last creature in the temple and felled it.

Hard breathing Helen nearly dropped the metal pipe, trying to calm herself down from the adrenaline high. She surveyed the room and noted the closed main entrance door and the fire doors right and left that were barricaded.

With a sigh Helen came to the conclusion that there weren't any threats at the moment and started to look for useful things.

A whimper let Helen turn around, cautious she lifted her trusty pipe only to let it sink a second later. She couldn't believe her eyes, before her stood to kids, the boy that held a baseball bat couldn't be older than thirteen and the little girl that had given them away was hiding behind him couldn't be older than five.

Helen couldn't help herself, she let go of her weapon and started to chuckle that turned into a sob.

The apocalypse happened, turned the dead into zombies and who had survived in this bad rip-off of a horror movie?... a pregnant woman and two little kids. Was it a miracle or just dumb luck? In her opinion it was just dumb luck. Seriously the only thing that missed in this fiasco was a shining white knight on a horse that came riding into the city at sundown to rescue the helpless,… nah even in the worst parody that wouldn't happen.

With a sigh Helen concentrated back at reality and the two kids standing in front of her. The boy was eyeing her very suspiciously and the girl was just frightened 'Great', Helen thought 'of course they would be suspicious/ frightened, the world just ended and the first person they met first starts laughing and then bawling, great just great, that has to be the worst first impression you ever made'.

"Sorry kids,…" the young doctor said calmly "I know that you must think that I'm not right in the head but I'm just so relieved, you are the first living people I've met since all this happened,…" she ended the sentence with a faraway look "Eh, right my name is Helen and yours,…?" "David" came the curt reply of the boy, "and this is my sister Sarah", he pointed with his free hand on the little girl with pig tails.

Helen smiled kindly at the two and said "Nice to meet you too,… are you alone here?" both kids tensed and became defensive "and if we are?" the boy bit out bravely.

"Ah,... I didn't mean to offend you,… I'm alone too…", with that she smiled sadly at them.  
"What are you going to do, know that there are less of those, those zombies on the streets?". Snorting the boy told her "Getting as fast out of the city as possible, as should you lady!" Helen sighed "So you too don't think this will stop do you?" "Tse stop, it will only get worse, as soon as they don't find anything to feed on they will leave the city and look elsewhere for food, at that time Sarah and me will be as far away from here as possible."

Helen lifted her head a bit, 'What,… was he serious? That… oh of course that would happen, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, that boy was right' "Tse can't believe I didn't think of that,… you're completely right we have to get out of here as soon as we can, … would you like to come with me?" Again both of them tensed "What do you want from us?" David nearly growled "Want from you…?" Helen trailed off confused "Oh, oh my god don't even start thinking like that, I just thought you two are alone and I'm alone and we could help each other, and also I need somebody to talk, I'll go crazy without any human contact!" a little more relaxed David let the bat sink and Sarah came a little bit out behind her bother "What could we kids help you with, other than being dead weight?" He looked a little disbelieving, and Helen honestly started becoming concerned about the little boy that shouldn't know about the darker sides of the world,… What an ironic thought, that boy had survived until now in this strange new world, "survival of the fittest" was now the rule number one.

Cynically Helen laughed "Hmpf, you are right to be this suspicious with people you don't know and especially in this new world, to be honest, I thought it's more of my duty as an adult to ask you, but now that I think about it, I think I'll need you more than you me,…" With a deep breath Helen leaned against one of the shelves. "Well you see I'm three months pregnant, at the moment it's not a problem but in a few months? I won't be able to run fast or protect myself anymore,… and when I have my baby I will be out of commission for at least 2 if not 3 weeks. I couldn't do this alone, so think long and hard if you want to have a dead weight like me with you." After ending that sentence Helen looked calmly at the siblings.


	3. One Piece

**Ace's rescue or why trapping the sea goddess in Impel Down was a bad idea:**

**Meeting**

"Take me with you! Please take me with you, you are getting out of here aren't you? Take me with you I'm begging you!" the hoarse voice of a woman ringed through the halls of the sixed level of Impel Down.

Luffy turned and looked at the small cell the farthest from the elevator put his head to the side and then grinned "Sure, but we have to hurry!"

And with that the nearly 18 year old pirate opened the cage that was littered with sutras and seals.

**The Sea**

Water was foaming and she could feel the spray on her face, the salty and wet taste on her lips was like nectar.  
The noises of the sea were calling to her while she climbed on board behind the strange boy that had freed her from the never ending darkness. The sun was blazing on her skin.  
It had been far too LONG!

**Following**

She was running behind the black haired boy named Luffy that was so determined to safe his older brother, this loyalty and love made her smile. She nearly had lost her faith in mankind, while she contemplated the people that had damned her to this never ending loneliness. But now, now she was sure that the race as whole was still worth it, and even if it was only for exceptions like Luffy.

In contrast to the other inmates she had no trouble keeping up with the pirate captain, after all her powers were slowly coming back, even if the majority of them were still sealed under this stupid sutras. Nevertheless she would have to ask one of the humans to open the seals when her avatar had finally enough strength to withstand an unsealing, the decades of no nourishment and sun and being cut off her creations had nearly dissolved it, now finally on the surface and out of the special for her constructed prison, she could feel the powerful energies of her creations feeding her the strength that she needed.

**Fear**

The fist went straight through the pirates breast cage, piercing both lungs as well as his stomach, and burning him from the inside, Ace fell into the arms of his younger brother that he had just protected from the blow.  
Determined to help the siblings, she abandoned her hiding place behind the rock ledge and ran to the devastated black haired boy.

"Luffy, look at me, no don't look at your brother at me, I can help him but I need to get rid of these sutras, help me, rip them off!"

Akainu, that had withdrawn a little bit to give the two some privacy and gloat at the end of the miserable Pirate spawn suddenly went white.

The Marine called nearly desperately "No, no what is SHE doing out here! Marines! Contain her, she must not lose these seals, do you understand, under NO circumstance!"

"Do it now Luffy!" the black haired woman's voice became urgent while she turned her back to him to show him the seals and sutras that layered her body.

A normal human would have had perished already under the mass of seals that drained her life force and powers. With a determined grip Luffy ripped them off of her and was blasted back into the ground like the others standing and fighting around them. Everything stopped as they felt this devastating power that originated from the tiny black haired woman in their midst.

**Healing**

Her skins ethereal glow brightened the surfaces and people around her as she moved to the dying pirate on her side.

With practiced ease she suspended the soul that was about to leave while she reversed the damage to the body and breathed new life into it. Finally she guided the suspended soul back into the body.  
When Ace opened his eyes again, it was to the glistening blue eyes of the black haired woman that had returned him from the brink of death.

**Chaos**

"Contain them! The sea goddess shall not escape!", the panicked cry of an official came from one of the windows of the main building, "They can't leave!"

Chaos followed after the order was given. Every man, pirate or marine thought the same word 'Sea Goddess, the Marines had imprisoned a sea goddess?'  
With a careless hand movement the goddess in the midst stopped all movement of the Marine side. They had frozen and couldn't move nor speak. The pirates that had fought against them stood confused around and some of them threw this unearthly woman scared glances.

**Escape**

Luffy looked wide eyed at the woman he had freed, before breaking into a grin, "That was so COOL! Are you really a goddess nee-chan?"

The captain of the Straw Hat crew laughed delighted as he swiped his gaze over the frozen Marines.

"Yes Luffy, but we should go, I'm sure reinforcements will be here soon!", the female said gently.

"Huh, okay then let's go! Come on Ace the last one at the ship doesn't get dinner!", and raced across the battle field and the ice to the Moby Dick.

Ace threw an uneasy glance at the black haired deity before he swallowed and said in a thick voice, "Thank you."

His answer to that was a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it, thank your brother instead of me, he freed me from my prison and made your healing possible."

With that she slowly moved in the direction of the overactive Luffy.  
Before she passed Akainu completely she stopped and turned around again, her smile had something positively diabolical, with a hand wave a red light incased every Marine on the battle field and seeped into them.

Ace who had seen that cleared his throat and said, "Uh I'm afraid to ask but what did you do?"

"Hhm, have you ever heard of the saying break a mirror, seven years of bad luck? Well every proverb has a grain of truth in it. Just that I don't need a broken mirror to curse them."

With that she followed the other pirates onto the Moby Dick.

**Goddess**

The atmosphere on the pirate ship was tense, most of the pirates and ex-inmates threw nervous glances or worshipful ones at the black haired woman that stood beside Luffy and answered his onslaught of questions.

"Ne, ne nee-chan if you are a goddess why were you imprisoned? What's your name and what do goddesses normally do? Do you eat like we do or something else, and is that food good?"

Suppressing a snort the goddess leaned against the railing and glances at Luffy's older brother that had a hand over his face.

"LUFFY! Be more respectful, you are talking to a deity!", Ace said nearly desperately.

Light laugher floated over the deck and stopped most of the men in their tracks, it was a beautiful and uplifting sound.

"Ah no worries, as long as it is Luffy I don't mind the familiarity from you. To your question my name was given to me by humans two centuries ago, my real name is too hard to pronounce, but none of them are alive any more so at the moment I'm nameless.", trailed the black haired female off.

Luffy seemed to think hard before he exclaimed, "Hhm, what about the name Hanare? I like it! I think you are a Hanare or what do you think Ace?"

Said brother's eyes were as big as cannon balls, he hoped Luffy would survive that encounter with this deity. Ace was sure that that Luffy had gone too far this time and she would smite him into the ground, and there would be nothing he or anybody else would be able to do. Around him all the ones that had eavesdropped held their breath and waited for the punishment that would sure follow.  
They were all completely flabbergasted when the delighted laugh could be heard again and she smiled at Luffy.

"Hanare, hhm not bad, you really think I look like a Hanare? Well okay, that's the name I will use from now on. Thank you Luffy", and with that she kissed him on the forehead.

**Devil Fruits**

While Luffy was occupied with the lecture from Ace about the association with deities and the respect they deserved, Hanare wandered under deck to the room that belonged to Whitebeard, the old captain had overdone it during the fight and was dying, from what she understood he was one of the most powerful enemies of the Marines and also a pain in the ass from what she read from the minds of the participants of this war.  
She opened the door to the bedroom and recognized Marco and Jozu as two of the Division Commanders under Whitebeard.

"Megami-sama", Marco and also Jozu bowed while Whitebeard nodded in her direction, the latter less than his Commanders.

With a smile she sat herself on the bed edge and laid her hand onto the bare breast of Edward Newgate.

"You are dying.", she said to him, unreadable expression on her face.

She ignored the pained expressions of the other two occupants of the room.

Slightly chuckling he said in a gravelly voice, "So I am."

Hanare looked him deep in the eyes and saw how he lived his life. It was full of adventures, mistakes small and big, strong enemies, respect for those, loyalty and love for his family, the family that would be devastated by his death.

Two hundred years ago Hanare wouldn't have involved herself in human business and conflicts like this, but two hundred years ago she also hadn't suffered by the hands of the Marines, and she still felt annoyed by the human organization that had exploited her weakness.  
With a last glance into those expressive eyes she moved her hands over his heart and smiled slightly at the old man.

"Normally I don't involve myself in human business, but well this group of fouls has annoyed me like no other in the last twenty thousand years and I am feeling a little bit vengeful. Furthermore it looks like you are bound to me twofold, so prolonging your life isn't that big of an offense.", Hanare explained to the stunned men around her.

The glow that followed her words healed the wounds of the battle Edward had been in and also his nearly completely destroyed liver that had been the reason for his slow painful demise.

"I thank you Megami-sama, but may I ask a question?", the strengthened voice of Whitebeard sounded through the room.

"Ask away", she answered amused.

"You said I'm bound twofold to you, what do you mean by that?", Newgate asked cautiously, after all this was the deity that just prolonged his life.

Unreadable she seized him up before she laid her head to the side in an uncanny resemblance to Luffy before she grinned and said, "Twofold because you are a seaman, you travel the seas which are my realms and you are also a devil fruit user, another one of my creations."

"You, you are the creator of the devil fruits?", the last part of Marcos sentences was nearly lost to the other two humans, the goddess had heard him perfectly.

"Hhm, yes they are. A rather ingenious piece of work isn't it? It took me a lot of strength and time to create them.", she said smugly before her face turned into a scowl, "And that's also the reason why this little backstabbing insects of Marines were able to subdue and imprison me. I was so exhausted from creating the fruits that it took only fifty haki users and a ton of sutras to interrupt my connection to my creations!"

Slightly miffed that she had been reminded of that mistake of hers she left the room and went in search of Luffy.

**Gift**

Hanare found Luffy eating on the outer deck and watching the sun going down. She sat herself to the seventeen year old boy and listened to the babblings of the purest soul on this ship.

After the sun had gone down she stood up and turned to her young savior, "Thank you again for freeing me, as a way to pay my debt I want to give you a gift."

"Oh what is it?", Luffy asked with wide eyes.

"I will fulfill a wish from you, any wish that you like.", Hanare said warmly.

"Hhm, you already saved Ace, oh I know, can you give red hair Shanks his arm back? He gave it to the Sea King to save me,…", trailed the young captain off.

"No wish for me to make you Pirate King, only to give a possible rival his dominant arm back?", Hanare asked slightly disbelieving, he couldn't be that selfless.

"Huh, but when you make me Pirate King now it wouldn't be any fun! That would just be boring!", Luffy whined.

Hiding her laugher behind her hand Hanare shook her head, Luffy was one of a kind.

"Hhm, very well, Akuma no Shanks will get his arm back, but still it doesn't feel right, the debt isn't paid in full,… you know what I will negate the effect that sea water has on you and all those that you deem worthy of your friendship."

And with that she kissed Luffy again on his forehead before she faded into nothingness.


	4. Second Chance HPx?

**Chapter 1: Death and a second chance**

The surface was in sight but Helen hadn't any strength left, both Ron and the little French girl were weighting her down when the transformation of her gills began, suddenly Helen hadn't enough air to breathe anymore, desperate she tried to reach again for the surface but as she slowly sank everything around her went black. The last thing that she would see alive was how the rest air in her lungs escaped her mouth and the pretty bubbles rose to the black lake surface.

The next thing Helen was aware of was rows after rows of black clothed students and other wizards and witches she had never seen before. The headmaster in front with an absolute devastated gaze, the Weasley matriarch crying into her husband's neck, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny with red eyes and pale faces, a crying and exhausted looking Hermione holding onto Ron. Turning around she recognized a sullen Snape alongside a pale McGonagall and a sobbing Hagrid. Beside them the other Triwizard champions stood, Krum looked sullen, Cedric absolutely devastated while Fleur was crying silently while clenching her younger sibling to her body. Following the rows down she recognized the whole Gryffindor house, alongside the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, even the Slytherins were there. Most of them chalk white and with wide eyes. Helen's eyes finally found Malfoy in the second row of the Slytherins, he looked like he had cried, his face pale and lonely looking. Crabbe and Goyle who were flanking him made him look even more pathetic. Strange she had the urge to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, their fights and quarrels didn't seem to be important anymore. To be honest nothing seemed urgent or important anymore.  
Helen couldn't understand what Dumbledore was saying, but it some way she didn't have to. On the raised platform in front of the masses was black mahogany casket with her name on it.  
She was dead.

To be honest death was a strange feeling, Helen had expected something different, she wasn't like the ghosts around her, nobody could see her and nobody had asked her if she wanted to stay or go on.  
So she followed her friends around, she felt slightly sorry for them and slightly guilty, they were crying because she was dead but to be honest she didn't mind death, it was peaceful if not a bit boring.  
Helen realized after a few rounds around the castle that she felt drawn to three different people, Ginny, the little girl that she now knew under the name Gabrielle and strangely enough Snape.

Two days into her death Helen found her ability to affect things, she could move them more less precise. After practicing some time she decided to approach Snape. Interesting enough he was one that was affected the most by her death. He didn't show it but in his rooms he let his mask slip, sadness and grieve were intermixed with bouts of anger and destruction. But yes Severus Snape, the man that had made Potions torture for her took her death badly, very badly. So when he was alone again in his rooms and trying to drink himself into a stupor with a full whiskey bottle she took said bottle away. Snape was in a flash on his feet and casting several detection spells but came up with nothing. He was totally uneasy and had no idea how to proceed with his whiskey bottle floating in the air and nobody near. When the bottle sat down gently on his well stocked house bar and he was pushed back into his chair, a sheet of paper floated from his writing desk to the small coffee table beside the sofa.

_You shouldn't do this to yourself Professor._

"Who or what are you?" Snape snarled into thin air.

_Really? Professor I'm a little bit disappointed, after all it is my death you are so choked up about._

"Potter?" he asked incredulous before his face turned angry " Why are you here? And what the hell are you, you are not a ghost, if you were I could detected you!" Snape bit out.

_I'm not sure why, I came back to awareness during my funeral and about what I am… I have no idea. Nearly Headless Nick told me once that he was asked if he wanted to stay or go on, but I never was. I just am. Maybe something is holding me here,… it's strange I feel drawn to you and I have no idea why. Because really I want to move on. Death is kind of boring!_

"Holding you here? That's impossible, that's wait… Potter are you aware that through your father I owe you a life debt? And what do you mean with boring?"

_Huh life debt? What's that? And what does this have to do with anything?_

"A life debt emerges when somebody is rescued from a life treating situation and it's not their occupation." The clipped voice of the Potion Master ran through his quarters.

_So wait. Like with Ginny? Because I have the urge to visit her like I do you and Gabrielle as well!_

Now Snape looked incredulous and then groaned "You have three open life debts? Oh for Merlin's sake Potter, why is that you even in death are the source of my headache!" while massaging his temples. "The number three is magical, as you should well know, so it IS possible that your essence is bound to this plane of existence. Try to release the Life Debts it may help you to move on."

_Okay… oh it's working! I don't feel drawn to you anymore._

Somehow with the next inhale Snape seemed to breath in a lot easier than before, his shoulders relaxed as if a big weight fell from them.

_Professor, I know you didn't like me while I was alive and even in death I seem to annoy you, but still I want to thank you for looking out for me, especially during my first year here. So thanks and please don't beat yourself up anymore. I'm content; this whole death thing isn't so bad. I wish you the best for the rest of your life. Please enjoy it. H. L. Potter_

Snape swallowed as he felt a soft breeze moving on his left side. That Merlin damned girl. As least he was now sure that he wouldn't be haunted by Potter into eternity. His eyes suspiciously moist he entangled his robes and sat down to finally finish the essays of the second year dunderheads. He had after all better things to do than brood over a stupid Gryffindor.

With now a way to leave this world Helen made her way out of the castle, she had two men to visit before either of them could do something foolish.  
After her tear filled goodbye with Sirius and Remus, who she had advised to flee across the pond to live the rest of their lives on one of the isles and enjoy it to the fullest. The two lovers were now seriously contemplating her advice.

Good deed done, she found Ginny in the Gryffindor common room close to midnight. After releasing her from her life debt, she through a last glance at Ron and Hermione, she couldn't say goodbye to them in person, they would just persuade her to stay and that she really didn't want.

She slowly made a last round through Hogwarts, it would be her last time wandering through the castle that had been her home for 4 years before she made her way to the Beauxbatons carriage.

On her way outside she stumbled over on Draco Malfoy, alone with tear tracks down his cheeks. Helen felt another tuck in her heart. She couldn't explain it, but all the time she spent in the Wizarding world she had always felt drawn to the Malfoy, even if it was in anger. Now that she could look unbiased back on her life, she had to admit that she had a serious crush on the blonde Slytherin. Even with the bad blood between them, he had always looked kind of cute to her and his taunts always brought the worst out of her.

So she did that what she thought best, she gave him a hug. Malfoy nearly jumped out of his skin at the strange contact. Not really physical but not cold like the ghosts of Hogwarts. After she was sure she had his attention, she filched paper and a quill of him and wrote.

_Malfoy what has you in such a mood that you are crying alone at the Black Lake? Don't tell me you miss me?_

"Who are you?... Wait, P-Potter?" the frightened Slytherin whispered "Are you a ghost?".

_Nah, I had to release a few life debts before I can move on. So wanna tell me why you are crying?_

Slightly embarrassed Draco tried to hide his tears with his sleeves. "So, so you are going and not coming back, you are really dead?" he jumped again when he felt the contact with Helen again, she had put her arms around him. "I, I know this comes too late but I'm sorry, you know, for all the things I threw at you, I didn't mean even half of them, but you are so easily to rile up!".

_Yeah. I will finally meet my parents again. Don't be sad Draco, I feel content, and don't feel guilty, to be honest I gave as good as I got. And now that we are being honest and all that rot I have to tell you, I really had a crush on you since the moment we met at Madame Malkins. You were just so adorable, even when stuck up._

A shaky sob came from Malfoy before he laughs quietly "Merlin, why couldn't I have known that in the beginning, I think,… thought you were cute too and I hated it when you rejected my offer in first year." Another sob escaped him.

_Oh Draco come on, no more crying. Laugh. Live. You are 15 years old, you have your whole life in front of you. I forgive you for all the childish things you have done to me in the last 4 years. The only thing I want from you is that you don't forget me. I wish you the best.  
H. L. Potter_

"I won't, I promise." With that he slowly stood up, clenching the piece of paper with the last contact of Helen to his body. He would keep her memory safe. Determined he wandered up to the castle.

Choked up Helen made her way finally to the carriage where young Gabrielle slept. With a quick thought she felt the bond between them fade, just like with the others. A short time nothing happened and then she was suddenly not at Hogwarts anymore. The best way to describe it would be Limbo. It was a grey mass, but it felt peaceful and calm around here.

Then she suddenly stood in front of two beings, she couldn't look at them straight but by the feeling they gave of they were very strong and important.

To be honest Helen couldn't really remember what they asked her, or even what she answered but after half an age they seem to come to a decision. They decided that she would get a second chance, somewhere where she wasn't weighted down by a prophecy.

The next feeling was that of coldness as she opened her mouth to shout out surprised, the shout came out like a wail, a babies wail to be exact.


	5. HPxNaruto

**England**

Great Britain, what a loaded name, home of 60 million non magical people, ruled by a queen, loved by 95% of its' residents and absolutely abhorred by one Hermione Granger.  
That hadn't been always so, her disgust wasn't for the land or even for the bad weather, no she hated the isles for its' magical community, that had learned absolutely NOTHING of the last war. The war that had cost Hermione her closest friends and family their lives and left her devastated, bitter and alone.  
It only took 4 months and five days for the magical community to go back to their old ways of slander, bigotry and embezzlement. Their favorite phrase "Why fix it when it's not broken?" being whispered through the halls of the British Ministry of Magic.  
But it was broken, the fundamental legislation of the British Wizarding world, that should guarantee the protection and rightful punishment of its' citizens was partially shattered under the feet of the sheep and the parts that weren't, were so damnable twisted that the so called law suppressed the rights of the innocent while those that were rich enough stayed in power and remained blameless.  
Hermione just couldn't take it anymore, she was tried, frustrated and bitter she didn't have the strength to fight against the bigotry and outrageous corruption and frankly she didn't want to.  
The bushy haired young woman had enough, should somebody else deal with their next dark lord, because there would be another and after that another until finally somebody fixed this damn system or the whole community was left in shambles of their own stupidity.

**Elemental Nations**

The first time Hermione had read about the Elemental Nations was while she was researching in a book called '_Shield magic and what can go wrong'_ for Harry's first task during the Triwizard Tournament.  
The Elemental nations were a pocket dimension of this world and only accessible through a tightly secured entrance in the Tokyo region. It was cited as THE most prominent still existing but failed artificial dimension creation since Atlantis.  
It was rumored to be the most extensive work of rune magic ever created. The man who had designed the rune arc had learned from the mistakes of the Atlantians and was smart enough to put extensive shields around the pocket dimension. They were powered by the natural magic of the world outside it, he so prevented the collapse of the Elemental countries, like it had happened in Atlantis. The problem was that thanks to the natural magic, the soil and vegetation inside the artificial dimension became so saturated with it that it changed the people and creatures inside the dimension.  
The author of the book, that the 15 year old Hermione read at that time, was quite disapproving of the man called Fukudo Ichirou, who was later called by the honorary title of Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of the Six Paths.  
During a time of unrest and war in Japan he had lead nearly fifteen hundred people in the pocket dimension, approximately 500 of them had been wizards and witches and consequently the magic inside the dimension slowly changed their physical make up. The magical ones lost their ability to use a focus while the muggles hadn't felt any adverse effects but gained a stronger immune system and some of them showed inhuman strength and speed, the children that had been born since the different settlements had been established where born with strangely vibrant hair colors.  
Because of the loss of their powers the former wizards and witches instigated a civil war between the people of the Elemental countries and it was during this time that the ninja and samurai clans started to bloom everywhere; protection and assassins were in high demand.  
It took Ichirou nearly 15 years to unlock his changed magic and abilities, to be able to differentiate between the old magic and this new power he called it chakra.  
Because Ichirou felt it was his fault that the new land was war torn and everywhere blood was spilled he travelled through the continent and spread his knowledge about chakra to mollify the former magic users and stop the fighting.  
At first it helped and the fights became fewer and fewer but with time some of the former wizards became greedy and wanted more power and decided to tap directly into the nature chakra just like the Rikudo Sennin could do it, only to oversee a critical fact. Fukudo Ichirou had tattooed hundreds of different runes on his body to prevent his death while creating the dimension. It stopped his body from being overwhelmed of the chakra or to draw to much in one go.  
The nine wizards of varying strength had created a rune circle and drew raw chakra directly into themselves. They were overwhelmed with the nature chakra and their bodies and souls were twisted together until there was only one beast with ten tails left. This beast rampaged through the land and destroyed everything in its way.  
Unable to find a way to kill it, Ichirou finally sealed it into his body and later detangled the nine souls and consequently their power to make them more easily to control and handle for the people in his dimension.  
Before he died he wrote down his history and a warning and hid it at the gateway to the original world, he did this to warn other wizards from the effects of entering the Elemental countries.  
For a long time it had been forbidden to travel into the Elementals out of worry that the condition could be contagious, until various governments around the world had experimented with the effects on magical prisoners that they had entered against their will and had finally concluded that it took at least a year to change the magical core permanently into chakra and that a prolonged stay outside it could reverse the effects to some point, but they had still cautioned their people from entering Fukudo Ichirou's so called failed experiment.  
The Japanese magical government took care of the protection of the gateway and kept taps on the happenings inside of the dimension to this day.

To be honest the Elemental countries didn't even cross Hermione's mind when she converted all her money and the money that she had inherited from Harry from galleons into gold, jewelry and precious gems. She had planned a world tour to take her mind of the war and after that to settle in the Muggle world.  
And exactly that was what she did for two months until she met a rune master in Sweden by the name of Astrid Dalgaard, the forty something woman was sarcastic, quick minded and blunt. She badgered Hermione so long until she broke down and told her about how fucked up her live had become.  
The British witch poured her heart out to a total stranger that had sat down on her table on a whim. At the end of the night Astrid said "Shit happens, I know this sounds swallow and doesn't help you at the moment but believe me, even if it doesn't go away completely it will get better, but you have to start to move on." Hermione cancelled her portkey on the next day and extended her stay for another week.  
In the end she stayed for three and a half years to study runes and become a master.

Concerning her mental state, Astrid hadn't been right, it didn't get better, she just knew how to not think about it and when the loneliness got too much, how to numb herself sufficiently.


	6. HP

**Of fucked up Mondays**

God damn Mondays.  
Harry Potter was close to rip his hair out of his scalp, why the fuck did those things always happen to him? Because seriously wasn't it enough that he lost his parents, godfather, honorary godfather and had to play savior for a back water society that was hiding their heads in the sand?  
And then after he finally defeated Moldie-shorts and his merry round of clowns and thought that is it, life had to go and fuck him over again?  
He had spent 3 years working his ass off in the Auror training, another year as apprentice and then when he was finally finished and was looking forward to a nice and quiet white picket fence life with Ginny, his bitch of fiancée had to cheat on him?  
With Draco fucking Malfoy, ferret extraordinaire! In THEIR bedroom!  
Breathing in deeply to calm himself Harry packed the last of his belongings into the compartment suitcase that he had inherited from Moody. His next destination was the London branch of the Bank of England and after that his attorney in both muggle and Wizarding world.

After the war had been over, the Goblins had made him a persona no grata inside of Gringotts. They had handed over his money in form of pounds and gold bars and made it clear that for galleons he would have to send another person to exchange the money.  
Surprisingly, this was the best thing that ever happened to him, thanks to a few well placed confundus charms and extensive muggle family records, courtesy of the Ministry of Magic, the Potter family had become one of the oldest and wealthiest clients of the Bank of England. Thanks to his account manager that had a hand for investing and the fact that the gold prize was ridiculous at the moment, he nearly doubled his money in the first three years.

After the first high of defeating his lifelong nemesis had passed, Harry made it his mission to secure himself against any kind of screw over he could think of. He let his new flat in Diagon Ally be warded, divided his money between accounts, put a limit on the money that could be withdrawn, had all kinds of emergency potions on his body, three portkeys and two illegal extra wands, etc.  
But that he could be screwed over by his girlfriend didn't occur to him, well now he knew better.

Wary of how envious people were of his financial status, Harry had installed an alternative female persona, who had her accounts in Switzerland and all the money made through the investments were securely collecting interest in the Swiss national bank under the name of Callisto Black, a wealthy sixty year old lady.  
Harry had put a lot of work and effort into this alternate persona. She paid taxes, had a little chalet in the skiing region, bi monthly grocery delivery into the house – the groceries would be picked up by Dobby and used for him and Ginny. The Mrs. Black visits the bank four to six times a year to do investment and always talked about her daughter and her grandchildren in England when she visited her account manager. Said account manager, as well as his substitute were both heavily confounded and hit with several compulsions. Thanks to the confundus charm they wouldn't ask specifics about her family until the compulsion started to work. The compulsion had been the most tricky bit of magic that Harry had done since the final battle, it was very extensive and when triggered would also trigger several other compulsions. Thanks to his Auror education, he had been rigorously taught in oblivating muggles, confounding them as well as the use of compulsions and making up plausible excuses.  
While this was normally the job of the Oblivators, there weren't enough in the department after the war and so the new Auror batch had been taught how to handle these situations, luckily for Harry.

But back to the compulsion , to put it simple the Swiss account managers would believe the person with the right code phrase to be Callisto Blacks grandchild and would feel the urge to help him or her as much as possible, even if that meant illegally. Thanks to that Harry had infinite possibilities for a new identity, he wouldn't even need to use magic for that, and that was the most important reason.  
Harry, a staunch believer of 'constant vigilance' was paranoid enough to keep his options open.  
So what if he had to run around dressed up as a female muggle? It could save his life or save him from his fans, whichever was more urgent at the moment, because really, who would expect Harry Potter to do his business under a female muggle alias?

The reason why Harry was so desperate to not have to use his wand was easy. On his final day as apprentice he was introduced to many practical gadgets of the ministry that would help and make his Auror job easier, including invisible cloaks, potions, portkeys, self updating maps etc as well as the toys that kept track of the Wizarding folk.  
One of these toys had made him wary of his magical signature. With this egg shaped instrument the ministry could track any magical signature that had been entered into the registry.  
What 99% of the wizards and witches didn't know, was that the moment they entered the ministry, their wand signature and with that their magical signature were added to the ministry registry along with the name they told the elevator.  
The magical signature machine had been a rather ingenious development of one of Voldemort's death eaters after the takeover of the ministry. It should have helped to track him down and Harry swore that until he found a way to disable his signal or at least find a way to block it he wouldn't do anything stupid… or at least he would try to.

So after removing Ginny from his accounts and transferring another 30% of his fortune to Callisto Black and confounding the bank teller about the transaction he marched into the Clearwater law firm and changed his will in both worlds to exclude Ginevra.  
After that Harry put the flat in which they had lived, up for selling. Ginevra had 10 days to pack her things and move out. The rest of the furniture would be sold over the real estate manager that he had hired for the selling.

With a deep breath the Man-who-conquered flooed to his best friends house. Hermione and Ron had married shortly after the final battle and had already two children, the three year old Rose and the 4 month old Hugo.


	7. Gwenneth halfelven

Glanhelmion – light skinned

TA 2655 Glanhelmion is on the way back to Rivendell when he is thrown of his horse because of wolves – Morwen, a 22 year old, beautiful widow finds him – he stays with her and they have sex, on the next day he leaves to Rivendell – Morwen finds out that she is pregnant– she has a girl, Gweneth who she raises with help of her older brother and his wife, Morwen dies with 60 because of a nasty cold

Gweneth is raised from then on by her cousin Bris and later his sons until she is 90 (looks like 16)- she learns cooking and sewing as well as building traps and hunting and carving both wood and stone, she is taught how to swim after she nearly drowned in the river by one of the neighbors, who just secretly wanted to touch her and look at her when she was wet –she learns reading and writing in common from her cousins wife who learned it from her mother – after that she moves back into the house of her mother – it has been taken care of by the family –

she learns the family business stone carving, thanks to her long life she has a lot of practice and makes a killing for the family, her great cousin, lays half of the money they make of her products to the side to save it for her, when she 120 she wants to travel but isn't sure how to tell them –

Carun knows that she wants to travel and shows her the money that they had saved for her in the last 60 years from the sellings of her products – she is thankful about this and takes a part with her – the rest she hides underground in a old rabbit whole with landmarks around it to find it again – the family cautions her not to show her ears and to keep the hood up while she travels –

she makes her way from the small village in the Ettenmoors over the Misty Mountains along the Andruin, she travels with caravans of merchants, there she learns Sindarin as well as Rhun and some southern dialects of common, so that she won't have problems when she arrives in Gondor, they travel the whole summer and arrive in fall in the runes of Osgiliath and then travel to Minas Tirith, Gwen explores the city during the winter, she rents a small room in the second ring and carves small stone figures to sell, she also creates a chess game that she sells to a noble man in the fifth ring, earning more money in one day then she had in 3 years while working for her family, she uses the other winter months to create a small model of Minas Tirith, it is has a diameter from 1 foot six (50 cm) and is nearly as high, to be able to transport it Gwen buys a donkey in Minas Tirith to carry her things, on her last day she buys an expensive carpet with the white city as an emblem in the last ring before she makes her way with the caravan back up the Anduin.

They travel to Edoras, where Gwen buys herself a horse, in the cities on the way she sells the little stone figures that she has made to rich humans, this brings her a very decent income - she stays two months in Edoras, creating a model of the city, just like Minas Tirith, there she also watches how the people build their homes partially into the stone, just like in Minas Tirith, Gwen is fascinated by this, she wants to try this for herself, buying better equipment to work on stones – she leaves with the next caravan, when they reach the gap of Rohan they are attacked by orcs,

Gweneth can only flee because she always stays on the edge of the caravan, she can't take the smell of the unwashed humans and animals, she flees over the plain to the Misty mountains, she travels in the mountains because she had heard about Fangorn wood while she traveled to Minas Tirith, during one night the donkey made himself loose and wandered away from her, she finds him near the top of a mountain grazing in the field before a giant cave system, the grass field is an three fourths surrounded by high stone cliffs and walls and is big enough to easily contain 20 horses without them bumping into each other.

she stays nearly 3 weeks, exploring the place, this would be ideal for carving she thinks but because it is already late in the summer she makes her way back into Enedwaith where she follows the North South road and meets a caravan with which she travels to Bree, because it is already so close to winter she stays in Bree with the hobbits, learning about their way of building houses and listens to their stories, she enjoys this and also makes stone figures for them as well as a stone plate for her about the layout of Bree.

In the spring she makes her way back to her home town only to find it raised to the ground, travelling to the next village she is informed that nobody survived the attack of the orcs and that those had become more frequent – Gwen spends a week in her destroyed home and mourns her dead family, she collects small unbroken stone products that hadn't been destroyed as well as the hidden money and makes her way back to the misty mountains, on her way she buys food, especially grounded wheat to last easily through summer and the following winter, she has now a horse and two donkeys to carry her stuff

she arrives in the begin of summer at the cave system in the Misty Mountains, the first things she builds is a stable not far away from the cave system, she carves it into an already there cave and builds compartments for her three companions with smaller brick sized stones and mortar that she produces thanks to the small spring not far away, for the floor she transports soft earth from the lower mountains up – for the horse drops she designates a medium sized cleft close to the stables, she secures it with a stone wall around it – to stop wild animals from coming to close to her home and the horses she connects the natural defenses with thick stone walls with only one entrance that barricaded with stones and dead stumps until she found a better way

her food is hung from the cave ceiling to prevent vermin from reaching it, and her things are stored in a small side cave.

Throughout the summer she collects the dead wood from the beginning of the Fangorn forest as well as the mountains, she uses that to stock up her supplies for the winter, and also to build a door for the stable and window shutters. Over the compartments she builds a hay loft to store the hay for the winter.

In late the summer she harvests the long grass in the plains of Edenwaith and dries it on the stones so that her animals would have hay in the winter- she stores it in the hay loft

The colder it gets the more Gwen realizes that in the caves the temperature doesn't change, after some trial and error she finds the reason, in one cave a part of an hot spring is exposed and the water that rins through the stone heats the walls, she moves her bed into the neighboring cave and enjoys the warmth from now on – with stones and mortar she nearly closes said cave and uses an old carpet as door divider to keep the warmth from escaping, she has a pretty good eyesight but she needs a candle in the completely dark room to see things, that is also on her list of things she had to buy before winter comes, as well as books and more furniture

In late august she makes her way to the closest human village that was nearly two days travelling away, she spends a part of her money on good quality cloth, two books, a case of candles as well as dried meat and an extra pair shoes and sells a few figurines and stone bowls.

She makes her way back and in November it starts to snow, she has to use a wood piece as shovel for the first few days until she carves herself a real one. The animals enjoy the snow and when they are led out – she shovels the snow on one side of the free field and when she needs water she carries the snow in her three buckets into the cave and waits until the room temperature has melted it.

Her daily routine begins with snow shoveling and letting the animals out, after which she shovels the animal droppings into the cleft and fills up the feeding through for the day, after that she makes herself something to eat, most of the time she bakes bread for a week in advance and eats this throughout the day with apples and meat intermixed- the day she either uses to explore the already there caves or work on carving them, she has a pretty good idea where the hot water runs and she is searching for a way to use it for all her rooms, when she needs to use the toilet she uses a designated bucket for it, but she is not happy with that solution, the smell gets on her nerves, and she doesn't want to go outside every time she needs to use it.

The first room she finishes is a small side room close to what area she has designated as kitchen, she has carved shelves into the stone walls and this room is very far away from both the hot springs and the cave entrance, Gwen makes the room closeable with a carved wood door, she had done this back at home when they had to change a door and was pretty used to it, after that she stored her food in this room, protected from vermin, wetness and warm air that would spoil it.

Her kitchen area is the next thing that she finishes, with perfectly carved stones she builds herself an oven as well as carved shelves and a fire pit to put a tripod over. Gwen takes her time, she figures that this would be her home for a very long time and she wasn't in a hurry, after all she also took her time with her carvings and this was her new project.

During her exploring of the caves close to abyss falling from the backside of the mountain Gwen carves to deep and catches a side arm of the warm water spring, the water starts running over the cave floor and in her panic to stop the water from flooding her living areas she makes a whole into the outer wall so that the water would run down on the outside of the mountain. After she solved this problem Gwen figured that she now at least had a room for washing herself, in Minas Tirith and Edoras she had heard about the giant baths the nobles and the steward had and how they enjoyed a long soak in the warm water –Gwen giggled at the thought she didn't even need to warm the water, she just needed to carve the bath tub – to stop the water and work in peace she carved a stopper out of stone to plug the hole while she carved the bathtub into the ground, she used mortar to close the hole on the outside wall. The bath tub was so big that four of her sized could easily swim without touching each other, she made it so deep that she wouldn't be able to touch the ground standing up and on the side she carved stairs so that she would walk into the water and then be able to sit down, on the other side of the pool she made also a sitting area, to drain the pool she made a hole in the thickest part of the outer wall so that the water wouldn't drag the stone with it into the abyss.– right at the bottom of the pool – to guide the water from the side arm she craved a water rail in the floor and covered it with a stone plate to prevent spilling, on the beginning of the pool she put another stopper into the pipe to control the water amount.

The covered water rail gave Gwen the idea of how to heat her home – she spent most of the winter experimenting with different stones that would conduct the heat the most, through a chance she found that certain mortar out of burned chalk that she found close to a big old Vulcan emergence could transfer the heat a lot better than the stones, with the right mixture and grounded stone dust she could even change the color of the mortar, and when the mixture was thin enough it would even out without any help.

She used the rest of the winter to carve the separate caves into giant halls, after all if she didn't need to worry about heating them she could make them as grand as she wanted, the cave ceilings were most of the time twice her height, she had to use ladders for those, to reach up – the walls were made straight on the side and the ceiling was u-shaped, Gweneth didn't want to start with decorating the walls as long as she hadn't the heating perfected, after all it was very cold in the winter and just because this winter had been quite mild didn't mean that it would be the same next year– she carves the rails and connects the rooms with small holes for the rails – the rails run in a circle through all caves and run then back into the spring, a bit deeper down, the last rail parts to connect to the spring aren't carved yet.

in spring after the snow had melted she made her way down into the plains to stock up on food and more candles – Gwen had decided that she would work on her home in the winter and the spring and summer she would use to travel and see the world – she spend the spring and the summer exploring the blue mountains and the shire, always careful to not show her ears – she bought books and learned how to read Sindarin from an old merchant who wanted one of her stone figurines

In the summer she returned to the Misty Mountains to prepare the mortar plates to hide the water rails in the floor – after some consideration Gwen also filled the cave floors with mortar to make them more even, the rails she protected with old wood and stones which she took out and even had to carve parts out after the mass had dried, she spent 4 days outside her home to let the caves dry completely, sleeping on the hay loft which was only partly filled yet –

Gwen only glued the mortar plates on the even cave ground, there where the rails ran she left the stones movable, should something be stuck somewhere she could easily open the floor to remove it –

besides preparing for the winter she worked the whole August on the floor, punctual to the first snow she carved the connection to the hot spring, first the one that would bring the water back into the spring and then the one leading into her home and put the final plates into place – the cave entrance was now also nearly completely closed, only a double door led now into the open, Gweneth was especially proud of that door, she had build it so it could only be opened from the inside, should she ever need to open it from the outside she had to climb up a part of the mountain and take a small side entrance that was hidden by stones– the only disadvantage about living in a cave was the fact that there wasn't any day light – gwen swore herself that she would install glass windows on the steep side of the mountain so to not give orcs and other dark creatures a easy way into her home.

Gwen uses the winters following to experiment with columns, thanks to the mortar mixture that she makes out of the stone dust and small and bigger rocks she has no trouble with creating them, she just lays stones in a round or angular form and then poured the mortar on it, this she repeated until she had reached the height she wanted or the ceiling, with this she reinforced the ceilings and could carve higher and make herself a second level. She also installs wall cupboards for her growing collection of books and nick nacks – her models of the different cities also grow, she includes Helms Deep as well as Ryutokai, the capital of Rhun – they have columns on the walls of the biggest room in her home

Gwen breaks purposely through the outer wall on the second level and creates a balcony with a stone balustrade – she buys glass windows in Adorn, that lies between the Agren river and the Adorn river and is rumored to have the best glass makers of middle earth, she transports them to her home and installs a giant glass window along the balcony, with only a small door to lead outside, this makes the whole room suddenly very friendly and Gwen enjoys this so much that she makes window holes throughout the summer and fills them all in late August – she buys also window shutters to protect the glass from strong storms. She installs a wooden bench in front of the giant window wall as well as a few pots with herbs in them, she wants to see if she can grow plants inside – to protect the glass she binds wood planks together and stores the screen on the second level – during a storm she would bind the rope onto the balustrade, make sure the wood covered the glass and bind the other end on the door knob inside to give the glass maximal coverage.

All over the caves she installed candle shelves and small coal fire pits to lighten the rooms.

In the next 10 years she completes only 7 rooms, the great hall with the second story and the balcony, her kitchen, the pantry that was expanded in those years, her bathing room, her bed room that she also expanded a bit and adorned with a glass window, a storage room for her completed carving work both stone and wood and her work room where incomplete things were. These were also the rooms which were heated –Gwen was contend with her life she travel half of the year through places she had never seen before and then spend the other part of the year working on her home and pet projects, she had to buy new donkeys and a horse because her old ones died – she buys in every city things that catch her eyes, like beautiful wood chests or tapestries, she even started to buy jewelry now that she had saved so much money and was earning more, her work was pretty popular wherever she went and if she didn't have enough with her she could easily carve new stuff of the materials she found on the way, till now she had luck she had only been attacked four times in her life and she got away, but slowly more and more orcs attack the caravans and towns and Gwen is worried about them finding her home.

So she spent the next summer reinforcing the natural defenses of her home and carved the natural ladders leading to her home out of the stone. She also explored further into the caves and installed an escape, it wasn't visible from below and you needed a ladder to climb out of it.

Gwen also stocked up on the non perishable food that would last her months if not years and started to grow carrots and other vegetables on the sunny part of the second level, in each window still she put a potted plant, be it food or herb, when she was away she would just put them on the balcony and keep some seeds in a dry place to regrow them if they should have been destroyed

During her last travel she picked up some self defense tips from the warriors that accompanied the caravan, at first they didn't want to show her because she was a woman but reluctantly agreed after she told them that she traveled alone, they also showed her how to use a bow, which she took to like a fish to water

During the winter she finally started with the other caves leading deeper into the mountain – the biggest hall close to her was nearly 200 meter long and 70 meter wide cave was her next project, she wanted to build a dining hall like the one in Minas Tirith, thanks to a friend of hers that she had traveled with along the Andruin she had seen the vast room in which the Stewart ate with his guests and celebrated big feasts

It took Gwen another 8 years to complete her work to be satisfied, like with the other caves she had used floor heating and built giant pillars in the middle to reinforce the ceiling which was also covered with a mortar coating the floor was a light greenish color, Gwen had experiment with chalk, amazonite and aventurine while she mixed the mortar, she found it very pretty especially after she covered the walls with a chalk coating. – here she also installed windows, every 6 feet to be exact and there were three rows over each other, to give the cave a better static she build extra columns to the ceiling between the windows to reinforce the cave -she decorated the columns with small carvings, each one different – in the middle and the side where some big stones had fallen from the ceiling Gwen had used them to carve live sized horses out of them, one even reared on his back feet, she had to leave the stone between the legs and part of the tail because the statue would have broken

After she finished with the biggest cave she concentrated herself back onto her "living mountain" she furnished it further with wood furniture and small and bigger wood statutes, showing the Ents she had watched moving in Fangorn as well as humans in their traditional clothes all over middle earth, to not forget the differences she wrote the year as well as the region and the occupation of the person she had carved.

During a longer extended trip through Rhun she picked up a vast amount of silk and lacquered combs and hair pieces that she found absolutely enthralling, she also bought jade necklaces and rings of silver and gold with a lot of precious stones, she used all the money she made on the trip to Rhun as well as the money she took with her, on the way back she carves again to have some money to spend – she arrives in late summer and has barely time to stock up on hay and food for herself. She uses the winter to sort through her things and stores them in giant chests she has bought throughout the years – she carves another two caves beside her bedroom into usable rooms, one she fills with her wardrobe while the other is left empty for now.

On the second floor she uses stone busts to present the bought jewelry and tone shelves to lie down her other precious belongings-

In the last 10 years Gwen has changed the single bed in her room into a double with luxurious sheets and a mattress made out of only cloth instead of the straw filled ones and warm beddings for which she now intended to make silk sheets.

Because of the dust that had accumulated throughout the two years she hadn't been there she made a big cleaning week out of the new week and opened all the windows to let some fresh air into her home.

During the winter she walked deeper and deeper into the caves until she found after days a second entrance, the cave nearly led to the end of the Misty Mountains close to the end of the Fangorn forest. Having marked the way through the confusing labyrinth back up to her home she found that it only took her 6 hours of straight walking to reach her home what normally would have taken her 4 days at least walking through the mountains.

Happy over this fact Gwen spend most of the winter making the way as easy as possible and closing the entrance nearly completely and making it look like the cave entrance gave in

Because the winter hadn't begun down in the plain yet Gwen was able to walk to the next village and by herself a cart – she used it to move stones more easily out of the way and to give the winding path the right width – she used mortar again to make the way as even as possible, going as far as to bring the pony that she had bought instead of the donkeys because they were a lot more well behaved through her living area into the long cave to move the cart – it took a lot of gentle words and a firm hand but it did what she told him and after a few hours it calmed down – Gwen's work was so a lot easier and she could work faster, throughout the winter she changed every other day between the ponies, her horse being too easily scared to do that work – Gwen made note where she would have to reinforce the ceilings so she could walk without fear of the ceiling coming down

The next thing she installed where fire pits to light the way and after that she changed the entrance on the mountain so that she didn't have to lead the horse through her home but could lead them straight from the stables into the cave, this had the benefit for the horses that the stable was now also heated through the warmth in the floor.

Gwen nearly spent the next 50 years working on the bigger halls and the path leading from one side of the Misty Mountains to the other side.

she had been feeling lonely 2 decades ago and had build herself guests rooms with double beds like hers and even expensive sheets out of silk, a walk in wardrobe and a chest to the side, some shelves and everyone of them had a window, a beautifully carved chair and – the closet only 15 meters away from her living room, and then the rooms where aligned, the corridor having a fire pit after every second room and a window after every fourth. It was in the other direction of the Great Hall

she also made more baths, to be exact a giant bathing pool that nearly was a big as her living room, this one was filled the whole time and the water moved from the higher levels into the pool to heat the levels below, only when she was leaving for a longer time she closed the pipe with a plug to prevent the water from running through the corridors should something happen – it was parted in the middle by a wall that was a little bit higher than 8 feet and went into the water for at least 2 feet. On one side where figurines of males and on the other side where figurines of females, more or less endowed, short and taller etc. the adjourning cave was also parted in the middle and would serve as changing room before and after the bath

Gwen was now 197 nearly 200 years old when she was working on the final columns to reinforce the ceiling on the side leading to the Fangorn forest when she heard the shouting of orcs, terrified Gwen stood still for a second before she moved slowly to the small entrance hole left to close it up against these beasts, when she caught site of the scene before her.  
The orcs were searching for someone that was clear, and when she turned her head and looked into Fangorn she understood whom they were looking for, a dark haired elf was breathing hard and swallow behind a tree, leaning against it holding his side that was bleeding heavily, Gwen always had avoided elves because frankly she was intimidated by their beauty and grace, and in her opinion she was neither beautiful nor graceful but right this moment she couldn't leave him to die, so she waited until the orcs had moved into the other direction and climbed through the hole into the evening sun, it was late in February and uncommon cold, in her mountain garden was still snow nearly two meters high.

She must have made a sound because suddenly the head of the elf snapped in her direction, she winked him to follow her and with a quick glance back to the orcs he did exactly that.  
Gwen slipped through the hole and the elf followed her even if a lot more clumsy then her and breathing hard.

inside Gwen hastily put stones in front of the hole and then took the elves hand with a finger to her lips she led him to her cart and told him to sit – with a quick glance to the wound she could already see the green shimmer of the poison, wincing she searched through her supplies, since she had been bitten by a poisonous spider a few years back and had barely made it to her herbs in time she always carried a ready supply of the most important ones with her around, she gave him a few to chew and then broke the rest in half and pressed them with a clean linen against his wound – she then told him to lie back on the cart while she moved in front to her pony and led it through the darkness, only a mile later she dared to light a torch to led the way – thanks to the reinforced path it took them only 5 hours to reach her home, there she helped the feverish elf into her guestroom, this came now in handy, only she pulled the silk sheets of and used easily washable cotton while her guest was resting for a bit in her living room and drinking a hastily brewed tea out of the herbs that she always used against poison – having completed her task she led him into the bed and helped him undress his shoes and shirt as well as the leather armguards – she left his pack on the side table for later use and covered him with blankets, he was out like a light, even closing his eyes during sleep, which concerned her greatly – she took his clothes to was and mend later then she prepared a salve to use on the wound and a water basinet.

While the elf slept she gave him a quick sponge bath, turning red when she traced his muscles but steeling herself, she hadn't felt the urge to look at a man before, even the good looking Rohirim didn't do it for her but now an elf? Figures. She then took the cloth and the leaves away from the wound and washed the wound as good as she could before putting on the salve and redressing the wound – Gwen was glad that she had learned about the different medicines in the different human cultures of middle earth, this had saved her and countless humans their life when she used it on them and her, she had found out that she was extremely vulnerable to poisons be it from animals or plants, if this part came from her elven heritage her house guest was a poor sod.

It took 3 days until the elves was conscious again, she had taken careful heed to keep him hydrated and had pressed a wet linen fabric to his mouth every hour and forces small parts of tea and water down his throat – when he awoke while she was redressing his wound again she at first didn't notice, he was taking her in, her hair that was braided in a human way out of her face, her pointy ears, her glowing skin, but not as ethereal like other elleth.

When he cleared his throat she looked like a deer caught in a storm, big clear sapphire eyes in a lovely face with high cheekbones and reddish blonde hair, reddish? He had never seen any elf with reddish hair, brown yes, blonde of course, black, and every color between, but never ever had he encountered a red haired elf.

"Mae govannen my name is Elrohir." "My name is Gweneth, but call me Gwen" and she was back at work, she had a slight northern accent, where was she from? And Gweneth? He had never heard of any elleth carrying this name. Strange.

She finishes and then asks him if he wants to get up a bit and eat in the living room or in bed, Elrohir is eager to get up and she leads him into the living room, he likes the beautiful carved room and looks around while he is seated at the exquisite carved wooden table on a equally stunning bench –

Gwen brings him a strong broth, which she had learned the recipe from a nice old lady in the Blue Mountains – he thanks her and after they two have eaten he asks her where they are and she tells him in her home in the Misty mountains, he is astonished and asks her from which elf enclave she came and why she was living here, she hhms around than tells him that she is from no enclave that she is half elven and never had met her father, she was raised by humans – Elrohir is stunned he didn't expect that – a half elf, a female at that and she lived alone, - he asks her how old she is and she tells him that she going to be 200 soon – he is even more stunned because she is the youngest elf that he had ever encountered, with the exception of his sibling Arwen who was 220, Gwen is shy and sweet, after he asks more of her life she just shrugs and tells him how she had spent it until now and that she didn't even know the name of her father other than that is started with G and that he had been on the way to Rivendell, Elrohir tells her in exchange about his life and his siblings, when he asks her if she didn't get lonely she just shrugs and looks at her hands – Elrohir invites her to Rivendell and she just smiles this cute shy smile that leaves him breathless.

They go to bed and the following day a snow storm begins – Gwen tells him that he should at least stay for the next few days until the snow storm is over or better he should stay until March where the snow would slowly recede, he agrees reluctantly and tells her that he had traveled with two other elves back from seeing a caravan safely to Edoras, both now dead, and was on his way back to Rivendell when they had been attacked by orcs.

She just nods and listens to him talk about Rivendell and his adventures with his brother and his younger sister and how she is close to her age, at this Gwen's eyes lighten up.

She shows him her carvings and the great hall before she leads him to the bathing room and shows him how to use the water, he tells her that finds the heated floor ingenious and that they would need this also in Rivendell she just laughs, the following week he explores the halls Gwen had created and is fascinated, before he had seen this he had felt repulsed by the thought of living in caves like a dwarf but now after seeing the beautiful carved place he feels different, they use the time they spend together for Elrohir to show her some of the etiquette that is used by elves and how to differentiate between the different cutlery, Gwen is excited like a child and enjoys learning stuff without being covert.

In the evening while Elrohir reads some of her books she carves his figure first into a small figurine and then into a bigger one that was a feet high

10 days later when the weather gets better Elrohir makes his way to Rivendell with Gwen's horse and with the promise to visit as soon as possible.

He arrives in Rivendell 3 weeks later and is welcomed by his worried family, he tells them about the ambush and how he was saved by Gweneth, he tells Elrond about her half elven status and her home


	8. Soulmates HPxOP

_Soulmates – Shanks and Marco somehow meet up with each other on an island – meet an old hag with a divining devil fruit – somehow Shanks does her a favor and so she allows him a peek on his soulmate –shanks of course finds this funny but doesn't really believe in it and says to go ahead – ben, yasopp and lucky roo are with him as always, Marco somehow tagged along after Shanks convinced him to party with his crew – the rest of the crew are already in the bar – the old hag uses the water surface of a bowl to show him his soulmate – she looks closer and then tells marco to also come here – his soulmate is also in the picture – and because she doesn't have to extend more energy its fine if he also takes a peek - _

"Well of course everybody has a soulmate! There are not always born at the same time or even same continent, but those that do find each other are very happy even if they can only spend a short time together."

"Huh, so how do you know that this person is your soulmate?" Shanks asked to humor the old lady with the many pearly necklaces.

"Why you will feel inexplicable drawn to that person and also don't be surprised if your soulmate is your own gender, after all it's not a decision of the soul to make as what that person is reborn again."

Shanks, Benn and Marco looked at each other and then grinned, the old hag had clearly lost her marbles.

"Anyway do you want to take a look Captain?"

Said captain grinned broadly "Why not?" and winked at his first mate who just hid his head in his hand. The old lady filled a semi larger bowl with water and made the surface ripple with her hand

"Hhm,… oh how interesting! You with the pineapple hair,… yes you come here, it seems as if your two soulmates are very close. You may also take a look, after all this doesn't cost me extra energy."

Curious and slightly annoyed by the nickname Marco wandered to Shanks side and also gazed into the water waiting for what the woman was up to, and suddenly the water surface turned darker, before it became lighter again and then there was a picture of two women, who climbed up a house wall, using the façade as only help.

"Captain, you see the brown haired one with the wild curls? That's your soulmate and the black haired one is yours pineapple head."

Shanks and Marco followed the two female figures as they climbed into a window on the third floor of a mansion and vanished behind a side door when they heard giggling.

_The two young women held their breaths while the obese house owner walked by their hiding place with a blonde thin whore on his arm, they vanished in the next door to the left and locked said door. Hanare and Hisana looked at each other and gagged. Now that was an unpleasant sight! Getting their composure back the two hurried down the corridor and into the last room, the study. After carefully closing the door behind them, Hisana turned and asked half loud grinning into the room._

"_Now if you were an old, fat rich guy, where would you hide all your treasures?" _

_And Hanare beside her smirked back and both answered at the same time "Behind the dogs." _

_Giggling slightly Hisana danced to the floor long picture of two purebred Briss dogs, and really the painting was movable and behind it was a steel door with a 10 digit number lock. _

_Hisana whistled silently "Well, you can say what you want about the old fatso, but at least he is security is not too shabby." _

"_Can you open it?" _

"_Is the sea blue?" came the cheeky reply back from the black haired woman who then began to fiddle with her tools at the door. _

_Bored, the brown haired woman looked around the office. Her eyes widened when she saw a certain book on the last shelf on her right. _

"_See, it wasn't a problem,… Hanare?" Hisana called her friend when she didn't answer _

"_That greedy old bastard! I can't believe it, I thought all copies were destroyed!" said woman exclaimed. _

"_Huh?"_

"_This is the last known copy of the original treaty between the Marijos and the Alabasta Kingdom, I saw it once in the Knowledge tree before Ohara was destroyed! And that incompetent bastard has it in a room where the humidity attacks the old pages!" _

"_So,… we are taking it?" _

"_Oh yes; and all the other valuables that this man has!" came the growled reply. _

"_You always get so vindictive when it comes to books." Hisana smirked and the motioned Hanare to move into the save room.  
Hisana looked at her watch "Okay we have 15 minutes until the fall of the tide begins, so let's get to it!" _

_The two moved the gold bars and jewelry that wouldn't be destroyed by the saltwater into big rough duffel bags which then were fixed on a buoy each. Hisana opened the window to the sea side and careful glanced down, nobody was in sight. She then put together iron pipes that she took out of the bottom of both their bags and fixed a hook on one end. With careful precision she lowered one bag after the other close to the water surface where she dropped them. After checking that all 5 buoys were still there she helped Hanare to pack the books and maps into the now nearly empty bags. Hisana looked amused as Hanare even took down the paintings in the room and rolled them carefully and put them into the bags, normally she wasn't that thorough with a heist. After finally finishing with the packing, Hisana moved over to Hanare and held out the skimpy blue uniform the maids of the house wore. _

"_Now to the fun part!" she grinned while Hanare groaned._

_Pulling the uniform over their other clothes and hiding their hair under wigs, they moved in a normal pace through the house without anybody batting an eyebrow. When they passed the library, Hanare couldn't resist she gave Hisana a hand sign and after a careful look around she slipped into the empty room and started pilfering the shelves for rare books. Hanare filled an extra duffel bag full with those. They dropped their bags down another window on the wood side of the mansion over the fence and then walked out of the main front door with a nod and a small greeting to the guards that man the door.  
Having rounded the corner they jump behind the next bush, got rid of the wigs and maid clothes and walked leisurely to the backside of the mansion fence to pick up the dropped bags.  
Two streets down they repacked the stolen goods in shopping bags and walked to the port and boarded the cruise ship there, greeting the captain and a part of the crew while doing that.  
After entering the cabin they both grinned at each other._

"_Aren't we awesome?" Hisana asked._

"_We still have to collect the gold, but yes we are!" Hanare's dry answer came from her side of the bed. _

"_Yes, yes slave driver." Hisana joked while she sat down beside her friend. "How does it feel, this was our last job for the next few years." _

_Hanare sighed and said "I think I'm going to miss it, but on the other side we are fulfilling our dreams, so I'm really excited." _

"_Yeah me too, I will call the rest of the team tomorrow evening when we are in San Faldo." _

"_By the way where are we meeting that friend of yours?" Hisana harrumphed _

"_He is certainly no friend of mine, but Law is a decent enough doctor and even though he is a pirate he will keep his word and won't steal our treasures, after all he wants those sea maps that I promised,… and really he knows better than to double cross a fellow surgeon… We are meeting him at the Sabaody Archipelago, we need to get the ship bubble coated there." _

_Humming understandingly Hanare turned on her stomach and opened the book that was lying on her night stand. _

_Smiling Hisana turned to Hanare again "I'm really excited about the ship, I wonder how it looks like,… anyway thank god we have sea stone coating on the keel, I so don't want to deal with Sea Kings and other nice beasties." _

"_Hisana?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_You are babbling." _

"_Oh,… sorry I'm just nervous."_

_Hanare turned her head to her friend "I know, just calm down, everything is going to be fine, you will be able to open your clinic in the New World and I will build a new Ohara."_

And with that the two women slowly disappeared in the depths of the water bowl. Shanks and Marco were slightly speechless, they hadn't really thought that the old hag would deliver anything concrete, they now knew how the two looked like and even had their names!

Shanks composed himself and asked surprisingly serious, "How and where are we going to meet them?"

"How should I know? I just show you who it is, the rest is up to you." And with that the old woman packed her things together and slowly vanished between the houses of Westeira.  
Both Marco and Shanks were surprisingly pensive after what they had seen.


	9. Harry in 2 bodies HPXE21

_Harry catches Ginny cheating on him with Draco Malfoy - Harry tells Ron and Hermione about Ginny cheating on him with Malfoy – Ron turns from red to white and is totally horrified while Hermione tries to comfort harry ._

_Harry tells them that he is going to take a long assignment abroad to get his head clear and that he doesn't want to run into Ginny for the next few months._

_He is sent to America where he takes part in an operation against an dark wizard that was experimenting with soul magic._

_His team gets caught and he finds himself in a rune circle with two Japanese children on the side of the room, both unconscious a brown haired boy and a black haired girl. The dark wizard infuses the soulless children with Harry's blood because with a blood connection the soul transferring works better. He wants Harry's body, magic and money but for this he had to transfer the soul to another body. He says that he would transfer him to only one body but the other was a back up if the first didn't take his soul._

_Harry tries to summon himself out of the circle or searches for something to interrupt the ritual, he sees a stone plate besides the little girl and summons it wandless into the back of the dark wizard – this has the result of shaking the sacrificing chamber they are in and the little girl falls also into the rune circle – a backslash occurs and harry only sees black. He awakes in the body of the boy and sees his old body dead on the side, he tries to use magic but it doesn't work – frustrated that his wand doesn't react he sees the little girl waking up – he tells her to calm down and that he was harry potter– the little girl looks at him as if he is crazy and tells him that she is harry potter – both test each other in their knowledge of harry potters life and come to the conclusion that they both are harry potter –in new bodies – they check their old body and realize that its dead – and you can't transfer a soul into a dead body – not possible – they both realize this and brain storm what to do – the boy harry thinks it's a good idea to inform the magic ministry and Ron and Hermione – they would help them – the girl harry argues against that because they would surely lock them away or even kill them – they had no magic to protect them – she convinces the boy to live their muggle life's under false identities – no boy who lived crap, no wizards staring at them – no sheep mentality. Harry agrees – Dobby who felt the death of his master appeared in America at the side of Harry's dead body – the two small Harry's tell dobby about their situation and convince him to teleport them to the Swiss cottage, he wishes them the best– after that dobby gets blurry because the magic that had ran through their now mixed blood was vanishing and muggles can't see most magical creatures including house elves._

_They are exhausted because of the ritual and sleep in the double bed in the master bedroom – they don't want to be alone after this life changing event. on the next day they eat breakfast that dobby has made for them – because they can't see or hear him he writes his answers on a sheet of paper – he teleports them to the bank where they sat the compulsion in motion – the manager gives them the key and they take the documents and some money with them to the chalet – they decide to fill in those. Because they are now of Japanese decent they pick out Japanese names for themselves – they search the internet for names at the local internet café – they decide to choose Hisana and Shinobu – they fill out the documents that their mother died because of a tumble down the stairs. – call the crematory – and now they life with their grandmother - they aren't sure about their age so they decide that Shinobu is 11 and Hisana 9 – Shinobu keeps Harry's birthday 31. July but Hisana the more jaded and cunning of the two takes the birthday of tom riddle on. For shits and giggles 31. December. Their father left them when they were 4 and 2 – they don't know where he is – on the birth certificate is the name Yamaguchi Ichirou and nothing more._

_Dobby takes care of the first shopping but tells them via letter that he was called to his new masters the Weasleys – that harry potter was dead and that it had been confirmed by the loss of the magical signature in the registry._

_They are a little bit sad that they won't see their friends again but even more relieved that they can't be experimented on._

_Custody of them goes to Callisto Black who has british citizenship but spends most of the time in Switzerland –they are both enrolled in the SIS Swiss International School, where they learn German, English and Japanese._

_They hire a old female thief that has debts by the forger – Marianne Schilling–she plays callisto black for the school, bank and the small village by the cottage – she lives with them because it would be suspicious if she didn't – she shows them some of her old thief tricks of how to enter a house, how to disguise themselves etc. – she learns to love them- they tell her that they didn't want to go to an orphanage after their grandmother died two days after they arrived – Shinobu and Hisana live the childhood they never had – they try everything from horse riding to playing the piano and ballroom dancing – they learn Japanese because they have the bodies of Japanese and they get annoyed when they can't understand questions of the Japanese tourists. During their holidays they visit France, Italy, Greece and Africa. In Africa 'Mrs. Black' meets her business associate Mr. Maruko. She introduces her grandchildren to him – he is fascinated by their coloring – they have the japanese build and dark hair but slightly European shaped eyes- and their eye color is green- they have the green from harry's old body. – he introduces them to his wife and son Reiji – that is also 9 years old – his a bit arrogant but not as bad as malfoy and loves to play any ball game.  
The years go by and the Blacks invest more and more money in Japanese companies. – through recommendation of Maruko-san – the children write each other emails and talk a lot over skype and the phone – shinobus and hisanas accent vanishes and they talk like they have been born in japan – the visit japan twice before Marianne falls ill – it's cancer – she talks with the kids about the possibilities and they decide to ask Maruko-san if they could take guardianship as well as control of their investments in Shinobus name until Shinobu is 18 – Hisana is now 15 and Shinobu 17 – Marianne writes the testament – and Maruko-san agrees – Marianne dies a few months later and– Hisana and Shinobu genuinely grieve for their surrogate grandmother – maruko-san arrives in Swiss and takes care of the funeral Marianne is buried at the local cemetery in a big grave – Maruko san takes them out of school and enrolls them in the school of his son – he plays American football now_

**Chapter 1: Of fucked up Mondays **

God damn Mondays.  
Harry Potter was close to rip his hair out of his scalp, why the fuck did those things always happen to him? Because seriously wasn't it enough that he lost his parents, godfather, honorary godfather and had to play savior for a back water society that was hiding their heads in the sand?  
And then after he finally defeated Moldie-shorts and his merry round of clowns and thought that is it, life had to go and fuck him over again?  
He had spent 3 years working his ass off in the Auror training, another year as apprentice and then when he was finally finished and was looking forward to a nice and quiet white picket fence life with Ginny, his bitch of fiancée had to cheat on him?  
With Draco fucking Malfoy, ferret extraordinaire! In THEIR bedroom!  
Breathing in deeply to calm himself Harry packed the last of his belongings into the compartment suitcase that he had inherited from Moody. His next destination was the London branch of the Bank of England and after that his attorney in both muggle and Wizarding world.

After the war had been over, the Goblins had made him a persona no grata inside of Gringotts. They had handed over his money in form of pounds and gold bars and made it clear that for galleons he would have to send another person to exchange the money.  
Surprisingly, this was the best thing that ever happened to him, thanks to a few well placed confundus charms and extensive muggle family records, courtesy of the Ministry of Magic, the Potter family had become one of the oldest and wealthiest clients of the Bank of England. Thanks to his account manager that had a hand for investing and the fact that the gold prize was ridiculous at the moment, he nearly doubled his money in the first three years.

After the first high of defeating his lifelong nemesis had passed, Harry made it his mission to secure himself against any kind of screw over he could think of. He let his new flat in Diagon Ally be warded, divided his money between accounts, put a limit on the money that could be withdrawn, had all kinds of emergency potions on his body, three portkeys and two illegal extra wands, etc.  
But that he could be screwed over by his girlfriend didn't occur to him, well now he knew better.

Wary of how envious people were of his financial status, Harry had installed an alternative female persona, who had her accounts in Switzerland and all the money made through the investments were securely collecting interest in the Swiss national bank under the name of Callisto Black, a wealthy sixty year old lady.  
Harry had put a lot of work and effort into this alternate persona. She paid taxes, had a little chalet in the skiing region, bi monthly grocery delivery into the house – the groceries would be picked up by Dobby and used for him and Ginny. The Mrs. Black visits the bank four to six times a year to do investment and always talked about her daughter and her grandchildren in England when she visited her account manager. Said account manager, as well as his substitute were both heavily confounded and hit with several compulsions. Thanks to the confundus charm they wouldn't ask specifics about her family until the compulsion started to work. The compulsion had been the most tricky bit of magic that Harry had done since the final battle, it was very extensive and when triggered would also trigger several other compulsions. Thanks to his Auror education, he had been rigorously taught in oblivating muggles, confounding them as well as the use of compulsions and making up plausible excuses.  
While this was normally the job of the Oblivators, there weren't enough in the department after the war and so the new Auror batch had been taught how to handle these situations, luckily for Harry.

But back to the compulsion , to put it simple the Swiss account managers would believe the person with the right code phrase to be Callisto Blacks grandchild and would feel the urge to help him or her as much as possible, even if that meant illegally. Thanks to that Harry had infinite possibilities for a new identity, he wouldn't even need to use magic for that, and that was the most important reason.  
Harry, a staunch believer of 'constant vigilance' was paranoid enough to keep his options open.  
So what if he had to run around dressed up as a female muggle? It could save his life or save him from his fans, whichever was more urgent at the moment, because really, who would expect Harry Potter to do his business under a female muggle alias?

The reason why Harry was so desperate to not have to use his wand was easy. On his final day as apprentice he was introduced to many practical gadgets of the ministry that would help and make his Auror job easier, including invisible cloaks, potions, portkeys, self updating maps etc as well as the toys that kept track of the Wizarding folk.  
One of these toys had made him wary of his magical signature. With this egg shaped instrument the ministry could track any magical signature that had been entered into the registry.  
What 99% of the wizards and witches didn't know, was that the moment they entered the ministry, their wand signature and with that their magical signature were added to the ministry registry along with the name they told the elevator.  
The magical signature machine had been a rather ingenious development of one of Voldemort's death eaters after the takeover of the ministry. It should have helped to track him down and Harry swore that until he found a way to disable his signal or at least find a way to block it he wouldn't do anything stupid… or at least he would try to.

So after removing Ginny from his accounts and transferring another 30% of his fortune to Callisto Black and confounding the bank teller about the transaction he marched into the Clearwater law firm and changed his will in both worlds to exclude Ginevra.  
After that Harry put the flat in which they had lived, up for selling. Ginevra had 10 days to pack her things and move out. The rest of the furniture would be sold over the real estate manager that he had hired for the selling.

With a deep breath the Man-who-conquered flooed to his best friends house. Hermione and Ron had married shortly after the final battle and had already two children, the three year old Rose and the 4 month old Hugo.

**Chapter 2: International cooperation, those Merlin damned Yanks!**

Harry was sitting with a vodka lemon in the hotel bar of the London Hilton and contemplating the last four years of his life and what he really wanted to do now that he was free from any boyfriend slash fiancé duties.

Thinking back on his visit to the Weasley house hold, Harry chuckled bitterly, poor Ron, his best mate had taken this very, VERY badly.  
During his explanation of what he had done today Ron had turned different shades of red until he changed to white at the explanation why he broke of his engagement to the youngest Weasley. And then it turned to green and he had to leave the room when he heard WHO his sister had cheated with. Poor, poor Ron.

Hermione was as shocked and disgusted as Ron, but more at the idea of the betrayal than on the person Ginevra had slept with, although she also grimaced at the name of Malfoy, seriously the man was married and had a 2 year old son.  
Hermione composed herself faster than her husband. After some shots of fire whisky for both males of the golden trio and hot chocolate for Hermione (she was still breast feeding Hugo) Harry finally let go and broke down crying.  
And wasn't that embarrassing? Being hold by his two best friends and bawling his eyes out because of a red haired nymphomaniac b…witch?

After he had calmed down a bit he told them about the international cooperation that would begin next week and that Kingsley wanted him on the team but he had been reluctant of leaving Ginny alone for more than two months.

Turning to the man behind the bar he asked for his opinion about what he should do with his life now that he was single again and the older man smirked at him. "So you were dumped? … No? She cheated und you left? Ah…, well go clubbing, sample the different types, for God's sake have a threesome! You're young live a little and pay that bitch back." Harry saluted the wise man behind the bar that kept putting strong drinks before his nose.  
The rumor that the barkeepers all over the world were omniscient? So true! Tom and Rosmerta had also always known when and how strong somebody needed a drink.

The next day he blessed himself for the foresight of putting his emergency hang over potion on the bedside table.

Tuesday was a in comparison to Monday lame, he had to take in the damage after a theft at Florish and Blotts, paperwork to fill in, a quick stop at the Minister's office to give the okay for the international cooperation and a nice hour long lunch with Hermione.  
After that he packed his things and made his way to the international portkey departure room. Thankfully he hadn't met his red haired ex-fiancée since he had stormed out of their flat a day prior.

Harry gladly left England, without knowing that it would be he would never again set foot on his home soil.

_He is sent to America where he takes part in an operation against a dark wizard that was experimenting with soul magic._

_His team gets caught and he finds himself in a rune circle with two Japanese children on the side of the room, both unconscious a brown haired boy and a black haired girl. The dark wizard infuses the soulless children with Harry's blood because with a blood connection the soul transferring works better. He wants Harry's body, magic and money but for this he had to transfer the soul to another body. He says that he would transfer him to only one body but the other was a back up if the first didn't take his soul._

_Harry tries to summon himself out of the circle or searches for something to interrupt the ritual, he sees a stone plate besides the little girl and summons it wandless into the back of the dark wizard – this has the result of shaking the sacrificing chamber they are in and the little girl falls also into the rune circle – a backslash occurs and harry only sees black. He awakes in the body of the boy and sees his old body dead on the side, he tries to use magic but it doesn't work – frustrated that his wand doesn't react he sees the little girl waking up – he tells her to calm down and that he was harry potter– the little girl looks at him as if he is crazy and tells him that she is harry potter – both test each other in their knowledge of harry potters life and come to the conclusion that they both are harry potter –in new bodies – they check their old body and realize that its dead – and you can't transfer a soul into a dead body – not possible – they both realize this and brain storm what to do – the boy harry thinks it's a good idea to inform the magic ministry and Ron and Hermione – they would help them – the girl harry argues against that because they would surely lock them away or even kill them – they had no magic to protect them – she convinces the boy to live their muggle life's under false identities – no boy who lived crap, no wizards staring at them – no sheep mentality. Harry agrees – Dobby who felt the death of his master appeared in America at the side of Harry's dead body – the two small Harry's tell dobby about their situation and convince him to teleport them to the Swiss cottage, he wishes them the best– after that dobby gets blurry because the magic that had ran through their now mixed blood was vanishing and muggles can't see most magical creatures including house elves._

_They are exhausted because of the ritual and sleep in the double bed in the master bedroom – they don't want to be alone after this life changing event. on the next day they eat breakfast that dobby has made for them – because they can't see or hear him he writes his answers on a sheet of paper – he teleports them to the bank where they sat the compulsion in motion – the manager gives them the key and they take the documents and some money with them to the chalet – they decide to fill in those. Because they are now of Japanese decent they pick out Japanese names for themselves – they search the internet for names at the local internet café – they decide to choose Hisana and Shinobu – they fill out the documents that their mother died because of a tumble down the stairs. – call the crematory – and now they life with their grandmother - they aren't sure about their age so they decide that Shinobu is 11 and Hisana 9 – Shinobu keeps Harry's birthday 31. July but Hisana the more jaded and cunning of the two takes the birthday of tom riddle on. For shits and giggles 31. December. Their father left them when they were 4 and 2 – they don't know where he is – on the birth certificate is the name Yamaguchi Ichirou and nothing more._

_Dobby takes care of the first shopping but tells them via letter that he was called to his new masters the Weasleys – that harry potter was dead and that it had been confirmed by the loss of the magical signature in the registry._

_They are a little bit sad that they won't see their friends again but even more relieved that they can't be experimented on._

_Custody of them goes to Callisto Black who has british citizenship but spends most of the time in Switzerland –they are both enrolled in the SIS Swiss International School, where they learn German, English and Japanese._

_They hire an old female thief that has debts by the forger – Marianne Schilling–she plays callisto black for the school, bank and the small village by the cottage – she lives with them because it would be suspicious if she didn't – she shows them some of her old thief tricks of how to enter a house, how to disguise themselves etc. – she learns to love them- they tell her that they didn't want to go to an orphanage after their grandmother died two days after they arrived – Shinobu and Hisana live the childhood they never had – they try everything from horse riding to playing the piano and ballroom dancing – they learn Japanese because they have the bodies of Japanese and they get annoyed when they can't understand questions of the Japanese tourists. During their holidays they visit France, Italy, Greece and Africa. In Africa 'Mrs. Black' meets her business associate Mr. Maruko. She introduces her grandchildren to him – he is fascinated by their coloring – they have the japanese build and dark hair but slightly European shaped eyes- and their eye color is green- they have the green from harry's old body. – he introduces them to his wife and son Reiji – that is also 9 years old – his a bit arrogant but not as bad as malfoy and loves to play any ball game.  
The years go by and the Blacks invest more and more money in Japanese companies. – through recommendation of Maruko-san – the children write each other emails and talk a lot over skype and the phone – shinobus and hisanas accent vanishes and they talk like they have been born in japan – the visit japan twice before Marianne falls ill – it's cancer – she talks with the kids about the possibilities and they decide to ask Maruko-san if they could take guardianship as well as control of their investments in Shinobus name until Shinobu is 18 – Hisana is now 15 and Shinobu 17 – Marianne writes the testament – and Maruko-san agrees – Marianne dies a few months later and– Hisana and Shinobu genuinely grieve for their surrogate grandmother – maruko-san arrives in Swiss and takes care of the funeral Marianne is buried at the local cemetery in a big grave – Maruko san takes them out of school and enrolls them in the school of his son – he plays American football now_

**Chapter**_:_

It was easy for Harry to forge legal documents, but to make them legal in to authorities eyes, they had to be included in the digital files.  
Because of this he had compulsed a whole bunch of people throughout the muggle world. There was a furnished small apartment in Essex under the name of the daughter of Callisto Black, 41 year old, Dorea Black. Her neighbors liked the quite friendly woman and her children. She paid taxes and had a job as music tutor. Should she need to die at a moment's notice, there was a paid place at the cemetery as well as a life insurance which would pay for a cremation, the local crematory was also compulsed that they would put ash into a urne and put it into the already paid for grave, the moment the right code was said over the phone.

Because Harry was unsure about the identity that he would take on if he had to vanish he just took a few empty birth certificates, medical, education and marriage forms from England and put them into a deposit box in the Swiss National bank, key holder was Callisto Black's bank manager.  
To put the new identity in place he had also compulsed five workers in the Ministry of Muggle England. They would be called to set the compulsion in motion and then the filled out documents would be sent to them to be put into the computer and the originals to be filed.  
To complete the false identity he found a professional Swiss muggle forger to make passports and ID's, he had also been compulsed to be ready at a moment's notice.


End file.
